Closer
by Sharkdiver1980
Summary: Lord Voldemort is taking the music industry by storm, and when Hermione and her friends get invited to an exclusive party featuring a private performance by Lord Voldemort, Hermione learns what all the fuss is about . Non-magic AU, Tomione. Crack!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own anything related to Nine Inch Nails (Not even Trent…God how I wish I owned him!) except for a few autographs and random paraphernalia…Obviously, this is just for fun, no money is being made.**

 **AN: This idea came to me out of nowhere and it was AWESOME so it had to be written. This is a Non-magic AU story, obviously, but I hope you enjoy it regardless! It goes without saying that I am a huge Nine Inch Nails fan, and this was heavily inspired by them, not to mention I used some of their songs (because they just fit sooo perfectly for this story!) I am not sure how long this story will be, but this is only the first chapter…it's not finished by any means! Songs used for this chapter: "Meet your Master" by Nine Inch Nails, "Burn" by Nine Inch Nails, and "Reptile" by Nine Inch Nails….feel free to youtube those while you read! Love it? Hate it? Leave me a review! xo**

 **~~{0}~~**

The low heels of Hermione's Mary Jane's clacked on the tile floor as she walked purposefully to her best friend's dorm room. He had knicked her history notes _yet again_ , and she needed them back so she could study for their upcoming test. As she approached the closed door, she could hear what she supposed was _music_ coming from inside. She knocked loudly, and when no one answered she barged in as she usually did, placing her hands on her hips, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Hermione! Come in, why don't you." Ron said sarcastically as he got up to turn the music down slightly.

"I _did_ knock, Ronald, it's no wonder you couldn't hear me over that racket…what _are_ you listening to by the way?" she asked rolling her eyes at her best friend's roommate.

"It's uh…it's pretty wicked, isn't it?" Harry asked with his feet propped up on a beanbag chair.

"It sounds like _noise_." Hermione said primly, "Are they even playing instruments?"

Ron scoffed, "Of course they are, but there is also digitally added sounds layered in too, which really add to the overall effect." Ron said defensively.

"To the _noise_ , you mean." Hermione said smirking. She couldn't help herself; it was so easy to get Ron riled up, his face turning the color of his hair.

"Whatever, you have no appreciation for the arts." Ron said looking away from her and crossing his arms over his chest.

Hermione scoffed, "I'm sorry, I didn't realize that.." she paused picking up Ron's phone to see who the "artist" was that they were listening to, "… _Lord Voldemort_ should be counted among the greats such as Bach and Beethoven. What sort of name is Lord Voldemort for a band, anyway?"

Harry chimed in then, "Well, it's not a band, exactly, I mean… _He_ is Lord Voldemort, and he has a band, but it's not about them really, he's the star of the show."

Hermione just raised an eyebrow at him, and sighed, "Well, I did come here for a reason, can I get my history notes back please? We do have a test to prepare for, in case you've forgotten." She said holding her hand out expectantly.

Ron rolled his eyes at her from behind her back, and Harry bit back a smirk and dug through his bag to retrieve her notes. He handed them to her, and she wrinkled her nose at the crinkled paper, "Thanks." She said sarcastically before she turned on her heels and strode out of the room.

As the door swung shut, Ron looked back at Harry, "Honestly mate; I don't know why you hang around with her."

Harry sighed, "Well aside from the fact that she is brilliant, and I'd probably flunk out without her help, she's been my best friend since we were kids."

Ron nodded in understanding and then smirked at Harry, "I suppose it doesn't hurt that she's smoking hot, too."

Harry threw his pillow at Ron and he caught it, "Oh come on, don't act like you haven't noticed."

Harry blushed a bright red, "Shut it, Ron."

~~{0}~~

"Oi! Hermione, how do you think you did on the test?" Ginny asked as she caught up to her in the quad, handing her a latte.

Hermione smiled gratefully at the red-head beside her, "Good, I hope. You are an angel, thanks for this." She said holding up the coffee in salute.

"Oh, who are you kidding? I'm sure you aced it, as always." Ginny laughed, and then stopped in her tracks, pulling Hermione to a stop with her.

"Oh God, there he is…he's so _beautiful_." Ginny sighed dreamily, nodding towards the bench that sat over by the fountain.

"He's a prat, Ginny." Hermione said scrunching up her nose as her eyes swept over the handsome boy with platinum blond hair and light blue eyes. "I mean, is that even a natural hair color?"

Ginny turned to glare at her friend, "Why do you hate him so much? What's he done to you?"

Hermione sighed, the truth was, he hadn't actually done anything to her, it was more a matter of principle.

"It's just his attitude; he acts like because he has money, he's better than everyone else. It's disgusting, actually." Hermione admitted.

"Well, I can honestly say that I wouldn't kick him out of bed, utter prick, or not." Ginny said laughing as she pulled Hermione along.

"Ginevra Weasley, you best hope your brother doesn't hear you talk like that!" Hermione scolded, chuckling at her friend.

"Oh please, Ron would be mortified and probably run from the room screaming if he ever heard me talking about sex. I'm pretty sure he still thinks of me as a five year old." Ginny scoffed, "Speaking of sex…I heard Viktor Krum has been texting you."

Hermione's eyes widened and she craned her head to look at her friend, a blush creeping over her cheeks.

"Hermione Jean Granger, you've been _sexting_ him, haven't you!" Ginny laughed, slapping Hermione's arm playfully.

"I may have sent him a dirty text or three, but we haven't actually done anything." Hermione said biting her lip shyly.

" _Yet_ …" Ginny finished, laughing knowingly at her friend.

"It's just…well, I've not done _that_ yet, but he's making it awfully hard to say no." Hermione admitted.

"Awfully hard, huh?" Ginny said laughing, "I bet that's what he said."

Hermione laughed, "Ginny, you're so bad."

"But that's why you love me!" Ginny said winking at her.

Neither of the girls noticed the Blond's eyes following them as they passed by.

~~{0}~~

Hermione's phone buzzed and she pulled out her cell to see she had a text from Viktor

 _What color are your panties today?_

Hermione blushed, and bit her lip, looking around to make sure no one could see what she was typing.

 _Pink, with a little white bow._

She pressed send, and pulled out her laptop at the table she had chosen in the library, as she prepared for another late-night study session. Her phone vibrated again in her lap, and she had to stifle her gasp when she saw Viktor's response.

 _Mmmm…I'd like to remove them with my teeth. Where are you?_

She blushed, and bit her lip thinking that her little pink panties were now decidedly damp.

 _I'm in the library of course…and I like the sound of that…_

She once again hit send and began working on her paper for her English Literature class

 _Any chance I can see you tonight?_

Hermione frowned, she really wanted to see Viktor, but she had to get this paper done.

 _Probably not tonight, I have to finish my paper…tomorrow? :(_

A few minutes later, she got Viktor's response

 _Sure, dinner at my place? Seven o'clock?_

Hermione smiled, and once again quickly typed in her answer

 _Sounds great, I'll see you then xo_

She dropped her phone in her bag, and forced herself to focus on her paper. It was midnight before she knew it, and the librarian was starting to turn off some of the lights to let the remaining students know that the library was closing. She tucked her laptop into her bag, and pulled out her phone as she slung her bag over her shoulder and made her way out of the library. She had received another text, this one from Harry.

 _Mione! You'll never guess what happened today…it's insane. Come by when you leave the library!_

She looked at her watch, and figured that it was a Friday night, so the chances that Harry was still awake were pretty good, so she shot him a quick text before she walked over to his dorm

 _Just leaving the library, still up?_

A minute later, he replied

 _Yeah, come by if you can_

She tucked her phone back into her bag and walked over to the boy's dormitory, Gryffindor Hall, not surprised in the least that there were still several parties in full swing as she walked to Harry and Ron's room.

She knocked lightly, and opened the door, and once again, they were listening to the noise otherwise known as Lord Voldemort.

Hermione shook her head, "Still listening to that crap?"

All five heads looked up at her gaping, "This is not crap, Hermione, its awesome!" Seamus said from the other side of Harry, surrounded by Ron, Neville, and Dean.

Hermione rolled her eyes, and climbed up to sprawl out on Harry's bunk, "So what is this amazing thing that happened today, Harry?" she asked pushing his pillow under her chin as she looked at them.

"Oh! I was leaving Biology this afternoon, and I overheard Malfoy talking to his cronies about his dad being made the lead guitarist in a new band…" Harry said practically bouncing in his seat.

"And? His father must be what, fifty? " Hermione scoffed

"Actually, I heard his dad was younger, in his mid-thirties…apparently, he had Draco when he was really young, like seventeen or something." Dean chimed in.

"Oh…well, that's interesting?" Hermione said not sure what to say to that.

"Guess which band, Hermione." Harry said, his green eyes sparkling.

"Oh…let me think…Lord Voldemort?" she said sarcastically

"Yes! And get this…Apparently, they're having some swanky private party at their house, invite only, and Lord Voldemort will be there." He said excitedly.

"Um…okay, but I don't see why you are so excited about this, I mean, it's not as if you're invited."

Harry looked smug now, as he held up several tickets, "See, Hermione, that's where you're wrong!"

Her mouth dropped open, "How did you get those?" Hermione said climbing off the top bunk a bit ungracefully and striding over to grab one of the tickets out of Harry's hand.

Hermione noticed Ron scowl, and turned her attention back to Harry.

"Well, I was walking by when he was talking about it, and out of nowhere, he calls me over. I didn't even realize he knew my name, but he did. So, I walked over, and he says, ' _Hey Potter,_ _you're friends with Weasley, right?_ ' I told him I was, and that Ron was my roommate, and then he says, ' _He's got a sister, hasn't he?_ '" Harry said chancing a glance over in Ron's direction.

"Bloody prat better keep his hands off my sister if he knows what's good for him." Ron spat.

Hermione bit back a smirk. Ginny would absolutely _die_ when she heard about this.

"So anyway, I told him that he did, Ginny, and he smirked at me. Next thing I know, he hands me a handful of tickets and says that we should come to the party, and to bring Ginny." Harry said chuckling.

"Have you told Ginny yet?" she looked at Ron raising an eyebrow.

"Hell no." Ron shrieked, and Hermione laughed.

"Hermione, you have to come with us. You know Ginny will only go if you do, and if I can't convince her to go, Malfoy would probably tell us all to piss off...and I _really_ want to meet Lord Voldemort." Harry practically begged her.

Hermione sighed. This was so not her scene, but she could never say no to Harry when he gave her the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine. When is it then?" Hermione said pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Tomorrow night." Harry said getting the hopeful look in his eye

Hermione's face fell, "I'm sorry, Harry, but I have a date with Viktor tomorrow night." Hermione told him.

"Tell him you can't make it…that you're sick, please Mione? _For me_?" Harry begged.

She glared at him, "I'm not going to lie to Viktor because you want to meet some pretentious no-talent hack." Hermione said in annoyance.

Harry just continued to gaze at her with that same pitiful expression, and she finally relented.

"Fine. I'll tell Viktor I can't make it, but _you owe me_." she said picking her bag up off the floor, "I'm going to bed."

Ron snorted as he watched her leave and shook his head, "Bloody hell, she gets invited to an exclusive party with Lord Voldemort, and she said _you_ owe _her_? She needs to sort out her priorities."

~~{0}~~

Hermione slapped her hand over her alarm clock and rolled out of bed. It was Thankfully Saturday, and she texted Ginny to see if she wanted to meet in the Great Hall for Breakfast. Her roommate, Lavender, was still asleep with one of those ridiculous eye masks covering her face. She would never say they were friends, but they tolerated each other. Lavender was overly girly, which Hermione found annoying. She would go on and on about makeup, and spent obscene amounts of time in front of the mirror taking duck face selfies to post on Facebook. Unsurprisingly, Ron had gravitated towards her, and she had caught them snogging on more than one occasion.

She took a quick shower and threw on a pair of skinny jeans and a long-sleeved tee with a pair of flats, and pulled her damp hair into a messy bun before she headed out the door to head to the Great Hall.

When she arrived, Ginny was already seated and waving her over to what was commonly known as the Gryffindor table, since that was where most of the boys from Gryffindor Hall would congregate. Since it was early on a Saturday, hardly anyone was there.

"Morning, Mione, was Viktor keeping you up late again?" Ginny chuckled taking a sip of her coffee.

"Very funny! No, I was at the library for a while and then went over to see Harry." Hermione said as she followed Ginny to the line to go get their breakfast.

"Oh? What did he want?" Ginny asked knowingly. Hermione may be blind to it, but it was obvious to her that Harry had a crush on Hermione.

"It's kind of crazy, actually, and well…it involves you." Hermione said biting back a smirk.

"Me? What does Harry want with _me_?" she said making a face.

"Oh, don't be so quick to turn your nose up, wait until you hear the whole thing." Hermione said laughing at her friend's obvious disinterest in her brother's roommate.

"I can hardly wait." Ginny said rolling her eyes.

"Apparently, Draco Malfoy invited Harry and a bunch of his friends, _including you and I_ , to this super exclusive party at his house, and Draco specifically asked about _you_." Hermione said watching her friends eyes widen.

Ginny grabbed Hermione's arm, and spun her around to face her, "Are you _shitting_ me? Draco Malfoy? He asked about _me_?" Ginny said practically bouncing on her heels.

"Yes, the very one. Harry seems to be under the impression that the only reason he got invited was because Draco knows he's your brother's roomate, and thought that maybe he could get to you through them. He practically begged me to go, because he knew you probably wouldn't go without me."

Ginny bit her lip, trying to hide her smile, "He's probably right, I mean, as hot as Draco is, I need backup…preferably not my brother or his roommate." Ginny laughed, "So when is this party?"

"Uh…Tonight, actually." Hermione said grimacing. She knew it was late notice, but she was fairly certain that Ginny would move heaven and earth to be at a party that Draco Malfoy wanted her to go to.

"And you are going?" Ginny asked, a hopeful look on her face.

"Yes, Harry already gave me the puppy dog eyes, so don't bother. I have to reschedule my date with Viktor, but I'm sure he'll understand." Hermione said sitting back at her seat at the table holding her plate of fresh fruit, a muffin and some bacon.

"Yeah, I'm sure you'll make it up to him." Ginny snorted, "Just tell him that you'll suck his-"

"Ginny!" Hermione laughed cutting her off before she could finish that sentence.

"What?" Ginny asked innocently, though Hermione was far from fooled.

"Oh, and there is one more thing" Hermione said rolling her eyes

"What's that?" Ginny asked taking a bite of her eggs

"Apparently Lord Voldemort will be there too." Hermione said dismissively, and Hermione was surprised to see Ginnys eyes widen.

"You're having me on…Lord Voldemort? As in _The_ Lord Voldemort? Are you kidding me?" Ginny asked

"No, I'm not kidding…Draco's father is the lead guitarist in his band I guess. Not that I particularly care, it all sounds like noise to me." Hermione waved dismissively.

Ginny gaped at Hermione, "Hermione, you do realize that Lord Voldemort is like super famous, don't you? I mean, his music is sort of well…different…kind of Industrial I guess." Ginny began not quite sure how to explain it.

"Famous or not, It all sounds like a bunch of angry yelling and noise to me." Hermione scoffed.

Ginny snorted, "I dare you to say that to his face."

Hermione smirked, "Maybe I will."

~~{0}~~

After Breakfast with Ginny, she returned back to her dorm room to find that Lavender was thankfully gone, probably for the weekend. She dropped into her desk chair, and pulled out her phone to text Viktor.

 _I'm so sorry about this, but I can't make it tonight._

A few moments later, he texted her back, and she could tell he was annoyed.

 _Let me guess, another research project?_

She was kind of hurt, to be honest, he knew when he first asked her out how studious she was, and now he was acting like he resented her for it. She was planning to tell him the truth of about why she had to cancel, but after his comment, she decided he didn't need to know.

 _If my academic pursuits bother you so much, why did you bother asking me out?_

She hit send angrily; knowing that she was probably over-reacting, but she came to Hogwart's to get an education first and foremost. Dating had not, and wouldn't become, her priority.

 _I asked you out because I think you're beautiful and brilliant. I still do, only you barely make time for me. If you don't want to see me anymore, just say so._

Hermione sighed, she didn't want to end her relationship with him, and she knew he was probably just hurt because she didn't make much room in her life for him. All things considered, she supposed she couldn't blame him for being upset.

 _I'm sorry, Viktor, of course I want to be with you. Tell you what, I'm free Tuesday night if you are. We can do dinner then? I'll even wear the pink panties…_

Hermione hit send before she could second guess herself and delete it. Almost immediately, he texted her back.

 _You're killing me, Hermowninny…_

She laughed when she saw his response. When she had first met Viktor a few weeks ago in the library, she had noticed him spending quite a bit of time there, and looking at her, and she had thought to herself, _since when are Bulgarian soccer players so concerned with academics?_ Eventually, he had worked up the nerve to approach her, and completely botched her name. She had laughed, of course, because how could she not being called 'Herm-own-ninny', but she found it completely adorable at the same time and before she knew it, she was snogging him senseless as he walked her back to her dorm from the library that night. It didn't take long before he had asked her out, though in truth they actually didn't spend as much time together as they both would have liked due to his intense practice schedules and her study habits.

 _I miss you…_

She hit send, and shoved her phone into her pocket before she opened her laptop. She scrolled through facebook, noting Lavender's newest duck face photos, and rolled her eyes. She clicked on Viktor's profile, and smiled when she saw the photos he was tagged in by some of the other soccer players. He was rugged and muscular with a few tattoos covering his arms, with chin length hair and a neatly trimmed goatee, which she found extremely sexy. She loved that he was so much bigger than her, and she often fantasized about him throwing her up against a wall and having his way with her. Not that she'd told him any of that… _yet_. She scowled when she saw some comments from some girls on his page gushing over how good looking he was. He hadn't responded to any of them, though, she couldn't be too upset she supposed.

Remembering why she had opened her computer in the first place, she pulled up Google and typed in 'Lord Voldemort'. Page after page of news articles and interviews came up; everything from Rollingstone, to Entertainment Weekly. She clicked on images, and recoiled a bit when she saw a picture of him looking almost like a corpse, pale as snow, with almost bluish veins visible, and his face was rather… _snake-like_. His band members in the photo were all wearing long black cloaks with silver face masks. She clicked on one of the interview articles, and read it in it's entirely, since she was curious about how he had managed to go from being a relatively unknown entity to a megastar so quickly. According to the interview, he had inherited quite a bit of money after his father's untimely passing. With that money, he started his own record label, Morsmordre Records. He wrote and produced two best-selling albums in less than a year, which is almost unheard of, and is currently on tour. He put together a live band to play his music for the tour, which consisted of Lucius Malfoy on lead guitar, Roldolphus Lestrange on Bass, Severus Snape on Keyboards, and Fenrir Greyback on drums. His publicist, Bellatrix Lestrange, wife of Rodolphus, has also revolutionized the fan experience by creating an exclusive fan club called the "Death Eaters" that fans can join for a nominal fee, where they would have access to exclusive pre-sale concert tickets, meet and greets with Lord Voldemort, and an online forum. Thousands of fans have already joined and taken "The Dark Mark" which was a forum inspired idea for members to get matching tattoos on their left forearms as an identifier.

Hermione balked. People were actually getting this man's logo _tattooed_ on themselves when they joined a fan club? _That was insane._ It sounded like a cult.

She opened iTunes next and pulled up their music so she could listen to samples. According to the music charts, "Meet Your Master" and "Reptile" were their most popular songs. She sighed, and downloaded both songs, vowing to give them a good listen before she fully made up her mind.

Grudgingly, she had to admit she kind of liked "Reptile", though she wasn't too keen on some of the other songs. Mostly, they all sounded dark, angry, and violent. If nothing else, tonight would be interesting for sure.

~~{0}~~

Right after Dinner, Harry was knocking on her door, and Hermione opened it to allow him along with Ron, Seamus, Neville and Dean to enter. Ginny had been with Hermione most of the afternoon agonizing over her outfit choice, since Draco would be there. Hermione hadn't the first clue as to what the dress code should be, but she did know that Ron would have a stroke when he saw that Ginny was wearing a black corset style top, with a black miniskirt and black knee-high heeled leather boots. She supposed she wouldn't stand out too much, considering this was a gothic/industrial sort of party. Hermione was about as far from goth as one could get, and no matter how much Ginny had begged, she was not about to go out looking like a trussed up street walker to Draco Malfoy's house. Instead, she opted to wear a pair of black skinny jeans, and a champagne colored cap sleeved silk top with matching pumps. As predicted, Ron about hit the roof when his eyes fell on Ginny.

"You are not wearing that in public." He ordered, but she refused to back down. In the end, she got her way, because she refused to go to the party unless he shut up about her outfit. She reasoned that she had five men there to protect her virtue, as well as Hermione. They had decided to chip in for a limo to take them to and from Malfoy's, since it was a fancy party, and it wouldn't do for them to show up in Ron's beat up old Cadillac. Harry passed out the tickets once they were in the limo, and Hermione rolled her eyes when all they could talk about was Lord Voldemort. She had never even met this guy, and she was already tired of hearing about him. She had a feeling they were going to be those embarrassing fanboys, so Hermione made a mental note to stick with Ginny, and look for Draco.

When the limo pulled up to the house, correction, _Mansion_ , Ginny gasped. She knew Draco was wealthy, but this was ridiculous. She suddenly felt like she was in a real-life version of Annie, and that Lucius Malfoy would come strolling out to greet her as Daddy Warbucks, albeit in a silver mask and black cloak while she was wearing a corset.

Hermione saw other women she didn't recognize strolling into the mansion wearing corsets, so she relaxed thinking that Ginny wouldn't look out of place after all. She on the other hand, would, but that didn't bother her, since she could care less about this Lord Voldemort character.

The door to their limo opened, and they all stepped out, smoothing their hands over their clothes to make sure they looked presentable, and Hermione grasped Ginny's arm, and walked up to the large man working security at the door, and handed him their tickets. He stamped their hands, and motioned for them to go inside. Hermione hadn't noticed any ink on her skin from the stamp, but felt it's wetness. When she walked inside the dark foyer that was lit with black lights, The mark on the back of her hand started to glow; a snake in the shape of an infinity symbol, with a skull at the top, the snake protruding from it's open jaws. She recognized the symbol as the dark mark, which was Lord Voldemort's logo. The mansion itself was huge, she realized as she stepped into rather large ballroom, which was lavishly decorated with couches inset into the floor, with black silk pillows, and there was a bar to one side of the wall, a large dancefloor, and an actual stage. She could tell Ginny was nervous, so she pulled her over to the bar and ordered a drink for both of them since she was of legal age, and was pleasantly surprised to find that it was an open bar. Hermione ordered a glass of white wine for herself, since she didn't want to risk a red wine stain on her silk blouse, and ordered a Gin and tonic for Ginny. A short while later, while Ginny was chatting with Hermione, Draco Malfoy stepped up behind them and tapped Ginny on the shoulder.

Both Hermione and Ginny turned, and Ginny's jaw practically hit the floor. Draco was wearing a fitted black suit, that looked quite expensive, and he took in Ginny's appearance with a wicked gleam in his eye. Hermione cleared her throat, getting Draco's gaze to break from Ginny's chest

"Draco Malfoy? I'm Hermione Granger, and this is Ginny Weasley; I believe we have a few classes together." Hermione said politely, not wanting to be rude, seeing as they _were_ in his house.

"Yes, I recall. I'm glad you could make it" he said looking directly at Ginny, as he lifted her hand to kiss her knuckles, "Enjoy the show tonight, and I hope to we'll get the chance to talk more later. " He said as he smirked at Ginny and then looked back to Hermione giving her a bored look.

Hermione scoffed quietly. She had always known he was a prat.

"He's so hot." Ginny sighed

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Yes, well, maybe after your nerves have settled, you should talk to him a bit more. It's pretty obvious he likes you. Me? Not so much." Hermione laughed.

"Well, you already have a hunky Bulgarian, don't you? So what are you complaining about?" Ginny asked laughing.

"Trust me, I'm not complaining." Hermione held up her hand at Ginny.

Suddenly, the lights dimmed, and all of the guests began to gather closer to the stage. Hermione finished her drink, and followed the crowd, standing somewhat off to the side so that she could take in the performance.

The room suddenly darkened to almost pitch black, and Hermione reached behind her to hold on to something so as not to lose her bearings. There was an LED screen behind the stage that suddenly flared to life with the Dark Mark, bringing only a small amount of light into the room, and the heavy guitar riffs could be heard echoing though the room. As the guitar riffs grew louder, the crowd started to cheer. Hermione kept her eyes glued to the stage, and watched, as several hooded figures in silver masks walked silently onto the stage taking their places behind their instruments, standing as still as statues, and then a lone cloaked figure that was barefoot, glided across the stage to the front with his arms outstretched like the messiah, a single green spotlight shining down on him from overhead. As the intro came to a close, the lights went out again, and the first few notes of a song called "Burn" began. Just as the song burst to life, the lights flickered on again over the stage, casting an eerie glow over the hooded figure who was now gripping the microphone with a black latex gloved hand, and with his other gloved hand, he pushed back the hood of his cloak to reveal the creepy pale snake-like visage Hermione had seen in the photos. She shivered as she looked at him, watching as he seemed to pour every ounce of passion and rage into his songs, holding onto the microphone as if it was a lifeline.

 _This world rejects me_

 _This world threw me away_

 _This world never gave me a chance_

 _This world's gonna have to pay_

 _I don't believe in your institutions_

 _I did what you wanted me to_

 _Like cancer in the system_

 _I've got a little suprise for you_

 _Something inside of me has opened up its eyes_

 _Why did you put it there did you not realize_

 _This thing inside of me it screams the loudest sound_

 _Sometimes i think i could_

 _Burn…_

 _I look down there where you're standing_

 _Flock of sheep out on display_

 _Saw your lives burned up around you_

 _I can take it all away_

 _Something inside of me has opened up its eyes_

 _Why did you put it there did you not realize_

 _This thing inside of me it screams the loudest sound_

 _Sometimes i think i could_

 _I'm gonna burn this whole world down!_

 _I never was a part of you_

 _Burn…_

 _I am the agent_

 _I am corruption_

 _I am the angel_

 _Of your destruction_

 _I am subversion_

 _Secret desire_

 _I am your future_

 _Swallowed up in fire!_

As that song came to a close, they played several more songs that Hermione didn't know, but despite the loudness of the music, Hermione was actually enjoying the stage performance. At one point, Lord Voldemort even had a rather large snake draped over his shoulders, and she could swear it was enamored with him. They ended their set with "Reptile" which thankfully, she did know, and she grinned as she spotted Harry and Ron in the center of the crowd when the lights from the stage flared brighter, looking like they were having the time of their lives. After several guitars, and the keyboard was thoroughly smashed to bits, The Lights went back out once more leaving only the Dark Mark hovering behind the stage in an ethereal glow. Eventually, the lights came back up to a dim setting, and many of the guests headed over to the bar to get a drink. Hermione spotted Ginny sitting in one of the inset couches with Draco, and winked at her when she caught her eye. Harry was over by the bar with Ron, Seamus, Dean, and Neville, and she could see from where she was standing how he was absolutely gushing over the performance.

She was about to head over to them when a silky voice came from directly behind her, somewhat close to her ear.

"How did you enjoy the show?"

She turned, with her hand on her chest as if to calm her racing heart after the fright he'd given her, and she had to remind herself not to stare as she looked up at him. Simply put, he was by and far the most beautiful man Hermione had ever laid eyes on. He had silky black hair that fell over one light green eye, and he had on black eyeliner, which she had never before thought about on men, but looking at him now, she could easily say she was a very big fan of it. He had on a long black brocade jacket, with no shirt on underneath, and a pair of black leather pants. She didn't want to stare, but she was also pretty sure he had his nipple pierced as well.

"Uh…It was…something." Hermione said dumbly.

He gave her a knowing grin, flashing one of his canines as he did.

"You didn't like it, did you." It was a statement, not a question.

"Well, it was…different." She laughed, hoping to god that he wasn't in the band. She'd be mortified if he was.

"Different. That's the nice way of saying you think it sucked." He chuckled, his deep baritone rumbling through his chest. To Hermione, it sounded deliciously naughty, and she mentally slapped herself to get a grip.

"No!…I didn't say that! It's just that this is…all rather new to me, I suppose."

Just then, Harry stepped up to her smiling, still on a high from the show, when he threw his arm over her shoulders and said, "So, Hermione, do you still think Lord Voldemort is a pretentious no-talent hack?" before laughing and dashing away again to thank Draco for the invite.

Hermione felt the floor drop out from beneath her when she saw the hot guy she had been talking to raise an eyebrow at her at the comment.

"Hermione, is it? Forgive me; we haven't been properly introduced." he said as he grasped her hand in his

"I ah…I didn't catch your name?" she practically squeaked knowing that this guy _had_ to be a band member.

"Lord Voldemort. But you can call me Tom." He said giving her a wicked smirk.

Hermione blushed a shade of red that probably hadn't even been invented yet, and she glared at Harry's completely oblivious back. She ardently wished the floor would swallow her up.

"So tell me, Hermione, what sort of music _do_ you find interesting?" he asked curiously.

She blushed again, wondering why he was still talking to her after the obvious insult, although if anything, he seemed highly amused by it.

"Oh, well, I mostly listen to classical." She said lamely.

He bit his lip, and looked around the room quickly, seeming to make a decision, and then he grasped her hand

"Follow me." He said walking purposefully from the room, leaving her no choice but to follow after him. He led her down a long hallway and then into an elevator; the Malfoys had an actual _elevator_ in their house. The elevator took them to the fourth floor, and they stepped out. He seemed very familiar with the house, and he led her to a set of double doors that led to a suite of rooms at the end of the hall.

As he opened the doors and led her inside, she could see that this was almost like a whole separate apartment, complete with a _library_ , and a baby grand piano. Hermione gasped, she'd kill to have her own library like this someday.

"Since I spend a lot of time here when we're recording, Lucius set aside this wing of the house for me."

Without another word, he swept behind the piano, sitting on the bench, and placing his hands gently on the keys, and then began to play purely from memory.

The haunting melody of Moonlight Sonata floated through the room, with not even a single missed note. He even managed to inject a passion into it that so many others missed. She observed him while he played; his eyes had slipped shut, and his face was relaxed with the slightest upturn at the corner of his lips, as if the notes alone could incite happiness in him. His long fingers caressed the keys sensuously, and for a moment, she wished that those hands were touching her like that.

As he finished playing, and his eyes slowly opened again to focus on her. She was leaning on the piano, looking as if she had been completely enraptured by him.

"That was beautiful." She said softly, not wanting to disturb mood the music had brought.

"Thank you. I was trained as a concert pianist from the time I was a child. I always find myself coming back to it." He said simply, and she suddenly felt awful for what she'd said about him earlier back in the dorms.

"I'm truly sorry about before, I was wrong, you're very talented." She said feeling awkward once again.

He smiled at her again, over the piano, "I find your honesty refreshing, Hermione." He said coming around to stand in front of her.

She had so many questions, now knowing who he was.

"So how did you come up with all of this _Lord Voldemort_ business?" she asked, grinning when he laughed at her

"Well, being a musician was something I've always known I was destined to be; being successful as a musician though is a double edged sword, because with fame comes the loss of your privacy. I am a very private person, you see, and in order to protect that, I created an alter ego; Lord Voldemort. I've never admitted publicly that we are one in the same, which allows me to keep that anonymity." He explained.

"It's a rather scary alter ego, Tom." Hermione chuckled, and then bit her lip when she noticed his fingers were lightly caressing her arm that rested on the piano.

"Are you afraid of me, Hermione?"

Hermione swallowed thickly, in this particular moment, fear wouldn't be the word to describe what she was feeling towards him; lust, however, would be very accurate.

She hesitated for only the briefest moment, "No…"

He leaned in close to her, close enough so that she could feel his breath tickling her cheek.

"Good." He said before he closed the distance between them and captured her lips in a demanding kiss

She moaned into his mouth, and her hands smoothed over the hard planes of his chest, and for one guilty moment, she remembered that she did, in fact, have a boyfriend who she was currently cheating on. The thought was enough to break the kiss and step back from him, no matter how much she had been enjoying it.

"I should get back, I'm sure my friends will be looking for me." She said not wanting to admit the real reason she had stopped.

"Of course. I'm sorry if I…" he began before she interrupted him

"No, no…It was...I _liked_ it." She said biting her lip in embarrassment.

His lips twitched and he gave her a naughty grin.

"I'm in town quite often, and I would very much like to see you again, Hermione." He said leading her to the door so he could walk her back to the main ballroom.

She looked at him in surprise, "You…you want to see _me_?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yes, unless you know of any other Hermione's who think my music is shit." He laughed.

She blushed again, still feeling like a douche for giving the impression that she disliked his music. Honestly, now that she heard it live, it was kind of growing on her.

"You're not going to let me live that down, are you?" she said rubbing her temples.

"Not a chance." He said as he whipped out his cell phone from his long jacket, "Now, what is your number?"

She smirked at him, and gave him her number, and he fired off a text to her so that she would have his number too.

As they stepped into the elevator to head down to the first floor, he hit the stop button once the doors had closed.

"There is one more thing…" he said cryptically

Hermione furrowed her brows, "What?"

"I'll need you to sign a non-disclosure agreement that you will keep my identity a secret. No one, aside from my band and my publicist knows my real identity."

Hermione nodded, "Of course…why did you tell me, anyway?" she asked curiously

He gave her a naughty grin and raked his hand through his hair, "I don't know; maybe it's because you didn't seem impressed. I wanted to see how you would react, and I guess I really just couldn't help myself." He admitted, laughing.

"I suppose I deserved it." she said watching the way he was gazing at her mouth.

Looking back, she wouldn't be able to recall with clarity who made the first move, but before she knew what was happening, he had her up against the wall of the elevator, with her legs wrapped around his waist, and she was kissing him hungrily. One hand had gone up to tangle in his black silky hair, the other slid under his jacket and up his back. Suddenly the elevator doors chimed and slid open, and she squeaked in surprise, burying her face in his neck in embarrassment as a familiar head of blond hair stepped into the elevator with a shorter redhead.

"Hermione?!" The red head said surprise; looking from her friend to the ridiculously hot guy she currently had her legs wrapped around.

Hermione lifted her head to meet her friend's eyes, and her gaze flicked from Ginny and back up to Tom, and then back to Ginny again.

"Hi Gin." She said and nudged Tom to release her legs from his waist.

She tried to collect her dignity as well as she could, but she had been caught red handed. She glanced up at Draco, and he was desperately trying to avoid meeting Tom's eyes. He actually looked a bit frightened, which was odd, given the circumstances.

"Tom was just walking me back to the party. I uh…got lost…trying to find the ah…bathroom." She said lamely and Tom chuckled at her obvious lie.

"Oh…okay. The Boys had sent me to find you, and now I have so…I guess we'll be heading out then?" she asked, still looking uncertainly between Hermione and the man she had called Tom.

"Yeah, it's getting pretty late, I suppose we should. I'll meet you guys outside, okay?" she said, hoping for another minute alone with Tom.

Ginny nodded, and gave her friend a knowing smirk before she pulled Draco out of the elevator with her.

She turned to Tom, and sighed in embarrassment, "I'm sorry, I really should go." She said

"I'm sure we'll be seeing each other again." He said and he held up his cell phone as a reminder that he did have her phone number now.

"I'd like that. Good night, Tom." She said as she took a step back from him, out of the elevator, and turned to head outside to meet her friends. As she walked, she couldn't decide if this had been the best or the worst night of her life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own anything related to Nine Inch Nails (Not even Trent…God how I wish I owned him!) except for a few autographs and random paraphernalia…Obviously, this is just for fun, no money is being made.**

 **AN: Hey all! This chapter has been REVISED towards the end...I wasn't happy with the last version of it, so I revised it, and added chapter 3...so re-read this one before you go on! There's smut in this chapter...Once again, Please take a moment to tell me what you think! *MWAH***

* * *

The ride back to campus in the limo was more than a little awkward, as Hermione sat silently next to Ginny, who kept shooting her knowing looks every so often. The boys however, were still completely enamored with Lord Voldemort, and were completely oblivious to Hermione's awkward silence and Ginny's knowing smirk. She knew that as soon as they were out of earshot of the boys that Ginny was going to interrogate her.

As they climbed out of the limo, the boys headed over to Gryffindor Hall, while Ginny and Hermione headed over to the Girls' dorm next door.

"So are you going to tell me about Tom?" Ginny asked smirking at Hermione knowingly.

Hermione sighed, having known it was coming, "He's uh…Just someone I met at the party. It just sort of happened." Hermione said vaguely not wanting to say more than she should.

"And um…Are you planning on seeing him again?" Ginny asked quirking her eyebrow in question.

"Definitely not." Hermione said crossing her arms over her chest uncomfortably, "I should never have allowed it to happen in the first place… I'm dating Viktor."

Ginny bit her lip, "I don't blame you, you know, Tom is incredibly hot. Did he say if _he_ wanted to see you again? Did you give him your number?"

Hermione tried to bite back a smirk, she knew that Ginny wasn't going to let the matter drop so easily.

"I did…but I doubt he'll call. I mean, a man that gorgeous can have any woman he wants, why would he waste his time with some bookworm undergrad? For all I know, he's probably already got a girlfriend or three." Hermione sighed.

"And if he does call?" Ginny asked

"I don't know. I'm not holding my breath, and I'm certainly not going to call _him._ " Hermione replied.

"Well, your secret is safe with me, although I may need to persuade Draco to keep his trap shut." Ginny laughed.

"Well, it's not as if Draco and Viktor run in the same social circles, so I'm not too concerned about that." Hermione chuckled as they reached the door to the dormitory.

"Well, go get some sleep, and I'll meet you for breakfast in the Great Hall in the morning, ok?" Ginny said as she walked in the opposite direction to her dorm room.

Hermione made her way to her dorm room, grateful that Lavender was still nowhere to be seen, and kicked off her heels and pulled off her clothes before hopping in the shower.

She stood under the stream of hot water, smoothing her hands over her hair, and let her eyes slip shut as her hands glided over the smooth skin of her stomach, and then down between her legs. She was still aroused from her earlier tryst with Tom in the elevator, and she imagined that it was _his_ hand stroking her, as she reached her other hand up to caress her breasts. It didn't take long before she was gasping and shaking as her own hand brought her to her climax. She was hoping that once she got him out of her system, she could forget about him, and then things could go back to normal with Viktor.

She dried herself off with a towel and pulled on a pair of boy shorts and a tank top, and grabbed her cell phone before she laid down on her bed.

She had two text messages.

The first, was the one that Tom had texted her when he got her phone number, and it just said, _This is Tom_.

Hermione smirked, and against her better judgement, she saved his number into her contacts. She was surprised that the second text message was also from Tom, and according to the time stamp, he had send it only a few minutes ago while she was in the shower, getting herself off while thinking about him.

 _I'm lying in bed and I can't stop thinking about you._

Hermione felt a pulse of desire between her legs, and bit her lip as she hit reply and began to type

 _Funny, I was just in the shower, thinking about you…_

She hit send and slapped a hand over her face. What was she doing? She shouldn't be encouraging this, it was irrational to think that she could have any sort of relationship with a rock star. Besides, she already had Viktor. Just then, her phone chimed, with an incoming text.

 _Mmmm…tell me about it._

 _Oh God._ He wanted her to tell him about how she fingered herself in the shower imagining it was him? She blushed, and hit reply and began to type.

 _I was thinking about your hands…how long and graceful they are, and I was imaging those long fingers sliding into me until I came._

Once again, she hit send, and berated herself for telling him that. He'd probably think she was some kind of obsessive fangirl.

She almost had a heart attack when her phone suddenly rang, and she sucked in a breath when she saw it was Tom. She let it ring a few times before she answered it, so that she could calm her breathing.

"Hello?" she said awkwardly and she heard him chuckle in response.

"After a message like that, I needed to hear your voice. You have no idea how hard I am right now."

Hermione's jaw dropped, and her heart was beating wildly in her chest. She had never had phone sex before, and she was pretty sure she would be terrible at it. Sexting was one thing, but phone sex? _Oh Jesus, no._

"Really?" was all she could think to say, and she mentally slapped herself at how bad she was at this.

"Yes, _really_. I'm beginning to think I should have kept you locked away in my bedroom so I could have had my way with you rather than letting you leave." He said in a way that she honestly couldn't tell if he was joking.

"Well, you know what they say, absence makes the heart grow fonder and all that… _not_ that we're talking about…uh… _Christ_. Why am I so awkward?" she laughed in mortification, and surprisingly, as he laughed along with her, it eased some of the nervous tension.

"You are so adorably innocent. The thought of corrupting you…. _fuck_ …you have no idea how much that turns me on."

Hermione bit her lip, once again feeling that pulse of desire throb between her legs

"You have no idea how badly I want you to." She said honestly, slipping her free hand between her legs to try and bring herself some relief

The sound of his groan in her ear shot straight to her crotch, and she couldn't hold back the moan that escaped her as her fingers began to move over her clit.

"Fuck, are you touching yourself, Hermione?" he asked

She froze. _Was he horrified_?

"Y…Yes" she admitted, hoping he wouldn't hang up on her in disgust.

"God, don't stop. If I was there right now, I'd have my face buried between your thighs lapping at your clit with my tongue until you come for me." He breathed, and she could hear that this voice sounded much huskier now.

She was so close…the raspy sound of his voice combined with the things he was saying to her were driving her over the edge.

"Do you want to Fuck me, Tom?" she asked breathlessly as she continued working herself into a frenzy.

"You have no idea. Do you want to feel my cock inside of you, Hermione? Tell me…" he asked her as he stroked himself.

"Yes…" she breathed right at the edge of her orgasm.

"I can't wait to feel you come around my cock."

That did it. Hermione gasped into the phone, panting as her orgasm hit her as she continued to stroke herself through it. She could vaguely register Tom's groans as he came as well. After a few moments where nothing but heavy breathing could be heard, he finally broke the silence

"Fuck, that was hot." He said with a naughty chuckle.

"Mmm hmm..." she agreed biting her lip. They had just both come simultaneously over the phone, and now she had no idea what to say.

"Are you free tomorrow evening? I could send a car…" he asked

Hermione had to bite her lip at the hopeful tone in his voice, "Yes, I'm free. I'd like that." She told him even though part of her brain was screaming at her that this was a bad idea.

"Excellent. Well, I shall let you get some sleep then. Until tomorrow, _Hermione_." He told her, his voice full of wicked promise.

"Goodnight." She said before she hit end, and pulled the pillow over her face. She couldn't believe she had done something so… _wanton_. Even with Viktor, she had never acted like that, and she certainly had never had phone sex with him. _Oh God Viktor_. She had to break things off with him. Even if this thing with Tom was literally a one-time thing, she wasn't the type to cheat and lie about it. She already felt guilty over the kiss, and she was sure that with such a strong attraction to Tom, that there was no way that it wouldn't happen again, especially now that she had agreed to see him the next day.

With those thoughts swirling around her brain, she fell into a troubled sleep.

~~{0}~~

Hermione groaned as her alarm went off, reminding her it was time to get up and start getting ready for breakfast. She slapped her hand on the button to shut it off, and flung the covers off before sliding out of bed. She stepped into the shower, and the memory of what had occurred the night before came back to her, and she blushed. She washed quickly, and dressed, hurrying down the stairs and over to the Great Hall to meet Ginny for breakfast. Ginny was already at the table with two cups of coffee when she arrived.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty, I figured you could use this." Ginny said as she slid the hot coffee over to Hermione.

"You're a lifesaver, Gin." Hermione said as she took a sip.

"So what have you got planned for today?" Ginny asked her while taking a sip of her own coffee, and she furrowed her brows when Hermione suddenly choked.

"Oh, nothing exciting. I'll be mostly finishing up my English Literature paper today since I didn't get to work on it much yesterday." She told her. It wasn't _exactly_ a lie, since she was planning to finish her paper before she snuck off to meet Tom, but Ginny didn't need to know that. "What about you?"

Ginny smirked, and a blush rose to her cheeks, "I'm going back to Draco's. He wants to see me tonight."

Hermione paled. _Shit_. If Tom was still staying at the Malfoy's, how could she possibly avoid Ginny?!

"Oh, that's great!" she said feigning enthusiasm. Truthfully, she was happy for Ginny, since she knew how much she liked Draco, but she really didn't want to tell her about her plans to see Tom again, especially since she still had a feeling that once he got what he wanted he would most likely lose interest in her anyway. The worst part was, even though she knew that, she didn't care.

Ginny went on to tell Hermione all about the previous night with Draco, and then made Hermione promise to not tell Ron that she was going back there tonight to see him. Hermione promised, and after they finished breakfast, Hermione excused herself to head to the library.

She plunked herself down in her usual spot, and pulled open her laptop, opening her Word Doc file that contained her mostly finished English Literature paper. She was halfway through her revision when she felt her phone buzz in her pocket. She pulled it out and typed in her password, seeing she had a new text message from Tom.

Oh God.

She clicked on it, and looked around nervously, wanting to make sure that no one was around.

 _I can't wait to taste you tonight. The car will be there at 7pm._

Hermione's breath hitched as she read his message and she hit reply

 _Looking forward to it…see you soon._

Just then, she heard a familiar voice over her shoulder, "See who soon?" She jumped a mile and quickly hit the home button to close out of her text message and turned around to see Viktor looking at her curiously.

 _Fuck_.

"Oh, just…Harry. He asked me to help him study." She lied, and immediately felt a stab of guilt. Viktor knew Harry was her best friend, but they didn't hang out, and so he nodded and didn't question her further.

"I couldn't wait until Tuesday to see you." He said leaning towards her and capturing her lips. It felt… _wrong_. After a moment, she pulled away, and made an excuse.

"Viktor, I really need to finish my work, If I don't…" she began before he cut her off

"Don't worry, I won't keep you, I was on my way to practice anyway. I just wanted to tell you that I miss you, and I'm looking forward to Tuesday" he said, and she once again felt a stab of guilt.

She nodded, not able to say anything when he smiled at her before walking away.

 _She was a shitty person_. Viktor had been nothing but sweet and caring towards her. Sure, they had sent a few naughty texts, but every time they were together, they did nothing more than kiss until she was ready to take it further. He seemed to genuinely want to be with her for more than just sex, unlike Tom whose likely interest in her was strictly _just for sex_. She was about to trade love away for lust, and still, she couldn't talk herself out of it.

After spending the majority of the day in the library, her paper was finally finished, and she packed up her laptop and stopped at the Great Hall to grab a bite to eat before she had to head back to her room to change, since a mysterious car would be arriving to take her to see Tom. Butterflies swirled in her stomach at the thought, and she was so caught up in her own thoughts that she walked straight into Draco.

"Granger." He said as she stuttered out an apology.

"I'm sorry, Draco, I wasn't paying attention." And she blushed, wondering if he knew that Tom was sending someone to pick her up in only a few hours.

Draco sneered at her, looking her up and down quickly and decided she wasn't worth his time, "Be more careful next time" he spat before he strode away.

"Prat" she said under her breath as she grabbed a sandwich and a bottled water from the line and took it over to the register. She didn't feel like eating in the Great Hall, so she took her food and went straight back to her dorm room. She opened the door, and Lavender was camped out in the bathroom, snapping selfies again.

"Oh, you're back early. Aren't you usually in the library until all hours of the night?" Lavender said innocently, even though Hermione could tell it was an insult.

"It's called studying Lavender, maybe you should try it sometime." Hermione scoffed and set her laptop down on her desk, ignoring the glare that Lavender shot her in the mirror.

"So are you planning to be here, then?" Lavender asked in annoyance.

"Actually, no, I'm going out. Don't worry, I won't be here to interrupt you and Ron." Hermione said rolling her eyes knowing that was what she had been concerned about.

"Oh, ok. So where are you going then? Out with that hunky soccer player?" Lavender asked, and Hermione was getting more annoyed with her questions by the minute.

"No, I'm going off campus for a while. There's an art exhibit in town I've been wanting to see." She lied, knowing that Lavender would be bored if she thought Hermione wasn't going out with a boy _. Little did she know…_

"Oh, well, Have fun I guess." Lavender said leaning towards the mirror puckering her lips and making a kissy face as she snapped a photo.

Hermione headed over to her closet, wondering what she would wear. Certainly, she would have to wear some sexy underthings, and as she shuffled through her closet, she finally decided on one of the shorter black skirts that she owned and a green silk sheer top with a satin camisole underneath.

Lavender eyed the skirt and blouse Hermione pulled from her closet and smirked, "Kind of sexy for an art exhibit, don't you think?"

Hermione didn't respond and instead glared at Lavender until she vacated the bathroom so Hermione could change. After dressing, she pulled her hair back into a sleek ponytail, and put on a bit of eye makeup and a touch of lip gloss. As tempted as she was to wear lipstick, she knew it would just be kissed off anyway. On second thought, the mental image of Tom with red lipstick smeared over his mouth from kissing her was hot, so she threw a tube of red lipstick in her purse just in case. At five minutes till seven, Hermione grabbed her phone and purse, and headed downstairs to wait for the car.

At precisely seven o'clock, a black car pulled up by the entrance to her dorm, and the driver stepped out of the car. He was rather short, wearing a black tailored suit, "Miss Hermione?" he asked, and she nodded.

"I'm Dobby, the Malfoy's personal driver. I'll be driving you this evening." He said giving her a formal bow.  
Hermione looked around nervously, hoping no one had witnessed the display, and she hurried over to the car, getting inside quickly when he opened the back door for her. To say that she was nervous, was an understatement. After about twenty agonizing minutes, where she felt butterflies churning in her stomach, the car finally pulled up to Malfoy manor. Dobby once again stepped out of the car and came around to the door to open it for her, and held a hand out to her so that she could climb out.

"Master Riddle is waiting for you on the fourth floor." He told her and closed the door behind her as she took another look at the huge stone manor before her.

She stepped up to the door, and it opened before she could even knock, a member of the service staff allowing her inside, as if she was expected, which she supposed she was. She followed the hall straight down towards the elevator that she had used the night before, and stepped inside hitting the 'close door' button a few times, hoping that she could make it to Tom's rooms without running into Draco or Ginny.

Finally, the elevator reached the fourth floor, and as the doors slid open, Tom was leaning casually against the wall looking utterly sexy and smirking at her. He was wearing a pair of distressed dark jeans that fit him like a glove, a v-neck white tee shirt with what looked like black rosary beads around his neck, and black combat boots. A lock of his black wavy hair had fallen over his eye, and Hermione was pleased to see that he was once again wearing the black eyeliner.

"You know, I never did catch your last name." he said pulling her out of the elevator and against his chest, running his nose over her cheek.

Hermione sighed happily as she practically melted against him, "Granger." She answered.

"So, Hermione Granger, tell me…how was it that a girl like you ended up at an industrial party last night?" he asked giving her a playful grin as he pulled her towards the double doors that led to his private suite.

"Oh…well, it seems that Draco has a bit of a thing for my friend Ginny, and so to get her to come to the party, he gave a bunch of tickets to my friend Harry since his roommate is Ginny's brother Ron…and well, Harry knew Ginny probably wouldn't go unless I agreed to go as well, and so Harry asked me and I told Ginny." She explained watching as he had a look of confusion on his face.

"That seems like an awful lot of work just to ask a girl out, don't you think?" he said

Hermione laughed, "Quite. The whole thing was ridiculous. Harry practically begged me to go because he wanted to meet you so badly."

Tom snorted, "let me guess…was he the one with the glasses that threw you under the bus?"

Hermione blushed at the reminder of Harry announcing that she had called him a pretentious no talent hack, "Yep, that's him."

"Well, I, for one, am glad you _came_." He said smirking devilishly at her. It hadn't escaped her notice the way he had accentuated the word 'came', and she shivered.

She followed him as he led her further inside to a sitting room off to the left of the library where the piano was, and she took in the room. There was a hot tub. He had a _hot tub_ in his living room. He let go of her hand as she stood in the door way, and walked towards the hot tub, pulling his shirt over his head.

"Care to join me?" he asked as he kicked off his boots and his hands were already moving to the button on his jeans.

Hermione's mouth went dry as she watched him undress in front of her, and she once again felt the butterflies swirling in her stomach.

"I uh…I didn't bring a swimsuit…"she said nervously, and she watched as a predatory smirk formed on his lips.

"Who said anything about a swimsuit?" he said as he nonchalantly dropped his pants and climbed into the tub. She had to remind herself to breath as her eyes landed on the large tattoo of a snake between his shoulder blades and then down to his perfectly sculpted ass.

 _Jesus, Mary, and Joseph, she was so fucked._

She cleared her throat and set her purse down on a nearby chair, and kicked off her heels, noticing that he was watching her closely. Her hands were trembling as they moved to the buttons of her blouse, and she undid them one by one. She pulled the blouse off of her shoulders, and then pulled the satin camisole over her head revealing her black lace bra.

"Turn around and unzip the skirt slowly." He instructed from where she saw him watching her.

She let out a shaky breath and turned around slowly, and unzipped her short black skirt as he'd requested, and then bent slightly forward as she slipped it down over her hips until she was standing in nothing but her matching black lace bra and panties. She reached behind her, and undid the clasp of her bra and she looked over her shoulder at him, biting her lip nervously. She let the bra fall to the floor, and then she took a deep breath and slid her panties down over her hips, and kicked them aside to join her skirt on the floor.

"Come here." He commanded, and she found herself complying, turning slowly to reveal herself to him, and she felt a rush of desire when she saw that he was stroking himself under the water. It seemed she was having just as much of an effect on him as he was having on her. With a new found confidence, she climbed into the tub, and he immediately pulled her onto his lap and began kissing her hungrily.

Hermione felt his hardness between them as she straddled his lap, and she moaned into his mouth as she clutched his shoulders. His tongue fought with hers for dominance, until she finally won the battle by pulling on his bottom lip with her teeth, eliciting a groan from him. His hand slipped down between them and his thumb brushed over her clit making her gasp into his mouth at the contact. He took that as encouragement and slipped a finger inside of her as he kept a steady rhythm with his thumb on her clit.

"You're so beautiful" he said as he tasted the salty skin of her throat as she writhed against his hand. He added a second finger and she moaned in response.

"Look at me" he commanded as he felt the tell-tale signs of her impending orgasm

Her eyes snapped open, and she met his intense gaze as she felt her walls beginning to contract around his fingers as he brought her over the edge. Her back arched involuntarily as her orgasm hit her, causing her to push her breasts up out of the water towards him. He groaned at her wanton display, and wrapped his other arm around her waist to support her as she gripped his shoulders riding out her orgasm. As she came back to herself, she blushed, at his wicked smirk.

"There, now you seem much more relaxed." He whispered chuckling

Hermione tried to unsuccessfully bite back a smirk, and laughed, "Yes, well it's hard not to be after an orgasm while sitting in a hot tub."

"Well, I can do better than that, I think…what would you like to drink?" he asked her, and then sensuously licked his lower lip.

"Um…I guess I'll have whatever you're going to have." She said biting her bottom lip as she continued to gaze at him.

He smirked and lifted her off of his lap to the seat next to where he was sitting, and stood to go get them both a drink.

Her eyes roamed over his abs appreciatively and then widened as she took in his rather large erection. He turned away from her with a rather naughty chuckle, once again giving her a good view of his perfectly sculpted ass, before stepping out of the hot tub and wrapping a large oversized black towel around his waist. She watched him as he walked down the hall towards what she assumed was the kitchen to get them a drink, and thought to herself, _there is no way I am leaving here a virgin tonight_ …


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own anything related to Nine Inch Nails (Not even Trent…God how I wish I owned him!) except for a few autographs and random paraphernalia, nor any other band mentioned in this story…Obviously, this is just for fun, no money is being made.**

 **AN: OK, so first I REVISED the later portion of chapter 2, since I honestly wasn't happy with it…so go back and re-read that chapter before you read this one. Secondly, the song in this chapter is "The Great Below" by Nine Inch Nails. You can Youtube it…It's a good one. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, there's lots of SMUT! (what else is new, right?) If you like it, leave me a review!**

* * *

By the time he returned to the living room with two glasses of scotch, she had already climbed out of the hot tub and wrapped the other towel around herself, and was currently intensely studying a half finished painting that stood on an easel in the corner of the room.

"You paint too?" she asked in surprise as he stepped up beside her and handed her the glass.

"Well, I try to." He said giving her a smile before taking a sip of his scotch.

"It's quite good." Hermione said, glancing at him over the rim of her glass.

"Thank you, I find it calms my mind." He said glancing at her before taking another sip

Hermione's eyebrow quirked up at that, "I don't know how you could possibly not be calm with a hot tub, your own personal library, and a grand piano at your disposal." She chuckled.

He laughed, "I often get tense, especially before performing. Maybe if you came around more often, you could help me relax…" he said giving her another naughty smirk that went straight to her crotch.

She took another sip of the scotch for courage, feeling it burn the back of her throat in a way that was oddly pleasing, and bit her lower lip seductively, as she ran her fingertips over his toned chest.

"Oh? And how _exactly_ , would you like me to help you relax?" she said mischievously, trailing her fingertips over his abs down towards the towel wrapped around his hips.

He let out a shuddering breath, and she could see that he was getting hard again. Before she knew what was happening, he was pulling her through the door into his bedroom and wrapped his hand in her hair, kissing her soundly. She continued to trail her fingers over his stomach, following the curve of his hard muscles as they dipped into a "v" that pointed straight to her destination. She tugged the towel from his waist, eliciting a sexy groan from his throat before she pushed him down onto the bed where he leaned back on his elbows looking up at her with undisguised lust. His cock was hard and resting against his stomach as she dropped to her knees in front of him, keeping her eyes trained on his as she ran her hands along his thighs, scraping her nails against his flesh as she went. His eyes rolled back at the sensation, and he sucked his lower lip between his teeth as he resumed watching her.

She leaned in towards him, and grasped his cock in her left hand as her right hand splayed over his hip, and she met his eyes as her tongue darted out giving the tip an experimental lick. He hissed in pleasure and continued watching her as she slid her mouth over his shaft, taking it as deep as she could.

" _Fuck_ …" he groaned as he felt her tongue slide along his length as she went down on him.

She quickly found a rhythm that he seemed to like, and she pistoned her hand over his length in sync with her mouth. He let his head fall back in pleasure, his hips rising just slightly to meet her mouth as she continued to suck him off. The sight of his chest, rising and falling rapidly in his heightened state of arousal, as well as how powerful she felt in that moment knowing that it would be her that would make him come undone sent a jolt of desire straight to her core, making her even more wet than she already was. She pulled her right hand off of his hip careful to keep up the rhythm she had created, and slipped it down between her thighs to stroke herself. His head lifted in surprise, and his green eyes met hers when he not only heard, but felt her moan as the vibration of it traveled along his cock.

"Fuck…are you touching yourself?… _fuck_ , I'm going to come…" he said huskily when she moaned again around his cock and she felt her inner walls beginning to tighten in response to the growl that escaped him as the first jet of salty liquid coated the back of her throat. She found her release as she swallowed his, allowing him to take over stroking his cock as the last few drops hit her tongue. He pulled her up onto the bed with him, and tangled his hand in her hair and kissed her, tasting himself on her tongue.

"Mmmm…yes, definitely relaxed." He said chuckling as he guided her further up onto his bed, directing her to lie back against the mound of pillows.

"Now I do believe, it's _my turn_." He said giving her a naughty grin as he leaned down to take one of her nipples into his mouth. She yelped in surprise when she felt him scrape his teeth over it, and he chuckled, quickly soothing it with his tongue, causing her to moan and clutch his head to her chest.

"So responsive…" he muttered as he released one nipple and went for the other

She let her head fall back into the pillows as she felt his teeth and then his tongue teasing her other nipple, and she dug her nails into the backs of his shoulders leaving small crescent shaped marks.

His mouth released her nipple and left a trail of kisses between her breasts and over the swell of her stomach as he neared the juncture of her thighs. Her breath hitched as she watched him, his long elegant fingers that she had fantasized about, were wrapped around her hips to hold her in place. His eyes flicked up to hers as his tongue delved into her, seeking out the small bundle of nerves as he lapped at it and sucked it into his mouth. Hermione cried out and bucked her hips towards his face as he suckled her, causing him to chuckle at her impatience. Her hands slid up her body and teased her nipples when she felt first one and then a second finger pumping into her while he continued to lap at her, causing her to cry out.

"Ahhh! Oh God, Tom…"

He curled his fingers slightly inside of her, hitting her G spot, and he began to talk dirty to her between all the licking and sucking he was doing, which was speeding her rapidly towards her orgasm.

"Fuck, Hermione…You taste like sugar…so fucking good…"

Suddenly, she felt her walls clench around his fingers with a flood of wetness as she shuddered against him. As she rode out her orgasm, she heard him groan appreciatively as he lapped at her juices and then climbed back up her body, his cock once again standing at attention.

"Do you want me to fuck you, Hermione?" he said before he captured her lips again pulling her flush against his body so she could feel how hard he was. She was feeling almost lightheaded with lust when she felt the head of his cock rub against her clit.

"Do you have a condom?" she gasped beside his ear as he nipped at her throat.

He pulled back from her, giving her that naughty smirk again, and reached over to his bedside table to grab a condom from the small drawer. She watched him, completely mesmerized as he moved up into a kneeling position between her legs, and brought the small square packet to his mouth and tore the wrapper open with his teeth, and then proceeded to expertly roll it over his cock.

She tensed for a moment, torn between her overwhelming desire for him, and her glaring inexperience. Never before had she been so supremely attracted to anyone, that she would even consider having sex with someone on essentially the first date. She had always been sensible when it came to things like that; with Viktor, she had only fooled around a bit before putting on the brakes. With Tom, though, all of her moral compunctions weretossed out the window.

"I've…I've never done this before." She admitted shyly, nibbling on her lower lip, certain that she had probably just killed the mood, and mentally cursed her inexperience.

If possible, his eyes darkened even more and he groaned rubbing the head of his cock against her clit again causing her to gasp with need.

"I didn't ask if you have done this before, I asked if you _want me to fuck you_." He said evenly, meeting her eyes with his intense gaze.

"Yes…" she answered in a breathy moan.

"Yes what?" he asked continuing to tease her with his cock

"Yes, I want you to fuck me, Tom." She said feeling a throb of desire deep within her

He smirked, "You're learning quickly, love." He said before he thrust into her, causing her to cry out and bite down on her lip as he filled her in a way that she had never been filled before.

"Fuck…so fucking tight…" He said as he supported his weight over her with one arm, and kept his other hand on her hip for leverage. He gave her a moment to adjust to his size before he began to move, the pain already beginning to subside leaving only a dull ache. He began hitting that same spot as before deep inside of her that was giving her a shock of pleasure every time he thrust into her. Her legs moved up to wrap around his waist, and his lips again claimed hers once more, kissing her languidly, and teasing her with his tongue in the same steady rhythm he was fucking her in. She began to feel her orgasm building up, pushing her closer and closer to the edge, when she felt his hand move between them and begin to stroke her clit.

"You feel even better than I imagined… _fuck_ I'm close…come for me Hermione." He said in that same husky voice he'd used before, and it sent her right over the edge. Her walls clamped down around him, and she cried out, shuddering against him as he continued to fuck her through her orgasm, picking up the pace even more until his body tensed and came hard inside her with a growl.

She leaned her forehead against his, still trying to catch her breath. She had never experienced anything like that before, and the only way she could describe it was _intense_.

He smiled against her lips as he kissed her again. He pulled out of her and glancing down at the rather full condom that he quickly removed as he stepped toward the bathroom, and signaled for Hermione to join him in the shower.

She was still sore, but it had felt so good that honestly, she didn't even care. She slipped into the shower behind him, admiring the large snake that was tattooed on his back, and traced the outline of it with her finger.

He looked over his shoulder at her in amusement and smiled, "I got that when I was eighteen…my way of rebelling, I suppose." He chuckled as he allowed the water to cascade over him and wetting his hair.

Hermione watched the rivulets of water run over his skin and she licked her lips. God, he was so beautiful.

He switched places with her, and rubbed the water out of his eyes, causing his black eyeliner to smudge. Hermione snorted and he looked at her in confusion, which made her laugh even harder.

"You uh…you have raccoon eyes." She said reaching up to help wipe it off as he frowned at her.

"Oh, shit, I just made it worse." She laughed again.

"You're one to talk…you look like a raccoon too." He said laughing and pulled her in for another kiss.

"Please tell me you have some facial cleanser in here." Hermione laughed again swiping at her own eyes. He grabbed a bottle of some expensive poncy looking face wash and handed it to her. She pumped some into her hand, and proceeded to scrub her face with it before giving a quick rinse and switching places again with Tom so that he could do the same.

Once they finished up in the shower, he handed her a dry towel, black of course, and she followed him back into his bedroom. She was going to put her skirt and blouse back on that she had worn there, but before she reached his bedroom door, he tossed an oversized tee shirt at her. She caught it, and looked at it. There was what looked to be a satanic pope on the front with a skull face.

"Ghost?" she said raising an eyebrow at him.

"A brilliant Swedish band. You should check them out." He said smirking, knowing she would probably do no such thing.

The corner of her lips twitched and she pulled the tee shirt over her head. It smelled like him, and fell to her mid-thigh.

"You look good in my tee shirt." He winked at her appreciatively as he pulled on a pair of black sweats, and forgoing a shirt.

"Together we have a whole outfit!" she teased and flicked at his nipple ring.

He glanced down at her and caught her looking at it, "Another rebellious act." He said with a smirk. She nodded following him out of his bedroom back into the living room where she walked over to her discarded clothes and pulled on her panties. At least now, she was mostly descent. She picked up the remainder of her clothes and folded them on the chair, and when she was finished, he was already seated on the couch absently strumming an acoustic guitar.

After making a few adjustments, he began to play a slow haunting tune, and she watched, sipping what was left of her scotch, as he started to sing;

 _Staring at the sea_

 _Will she come?_

 _Is there hope for me?_

 _After all is said and done_

 _Anything at any price_

 _All of this for you._

 _All the spoils of a wasted life…_

 _All of this…for you…_

He looked at her then, and met her eyes as he continued to sing

 _All the world has closed her eyes_

 _Tired faith all worn and thin_

 _For all we could have done_

 _And all that could have been_

 _Ocean pulls me close_

 _And whispers in my ear_

 _The destiny I've chose_

 _Is all becoming clear_

 _The currents have their say_

 _The time is drawing near_

 _Washes me away…_

 _Makes me disappear_

 _And I descend from grace_

 _In arms of undertow_

 _I will take my place…_

 _In the great below!_

 _I can still feel you…_

 _Even so far away…_

 _I can still feel you…_

 _Even so far away…_

 _I can still feel you…_

 _Even so far away…_

 _I can still feel you…_

 _Even so far away…_

 _Even so far away…_.

Hermione shivered watching him. Not only was he ethereally beautiful, his voice gave her chills. She could say with absolute certainty that she preferred this softer side of him than the scary corpse-like Lord Voldemort that sang with a rage filled passion. She hadn't realized she had been holding her breath until it came out in a whoosh as he set his guitar back down on the small stand beside the couch.

"That was…" she started

"Not something I am planning to release… _yet_ , anyway." He said, the corner of his lips twitching up into a smile.

"It was…I really liked it. Coming from me, you know that's a compliment." She snickered.

"Oh, really?" he said in amusement and grabbed her around the waist and pulled her onto his lap, and she hummed appreciatively as she snuggled into his chest.

"Hermione?" he said as he twirled one of her curls around his long finger.

"Hmm?" she answered feeling her eyes growing heavy against the steady rise and fall of his chest.

"We have a show Wednesday night at the Chamber…would you come?" he asked, a hint of uncertainty in his voice.

"Oh…you _want_ me to?" she asked lifting her head to look at him more fully.

"Well, yeah…I mean, if you want to that is, I know it's not really your scene, so I would understand if...mmmmhmm." she silenced him with her lips. He was even more irresistible to her with that slight hint of nervousness in his voice.

"Of course I'll come." She said when she broke the kiss giving him a grin.

"Excellent. I'll set it up with Bella. You can watch the show from backstage with her."

The thought of rubbing it in to Harry popped into her head until she remembered she had to keep it under wraps.

"That reminds me, Bella left the Non-disclosure agreement for you to sign." Tom said dismissively.

"Of course. Tom? You know that my interest in you has _zero_ to do with your band, right?" Hermione said looking up at him and meeting his eyes.

Tom laughed, "Hermione, love, of that, I have no doubt. The NDA is really just a formality."

She smiled, "Good."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own anything related to Nine Inch Nails (Not even Trent…God how I wish I owned him!) except for a few autographs and random paraphernalia…Obviously, this is just for fun, no money is being made.**

 **AN: OK, so finally, another chapter! Sorry it's taken me so long to update, we have had one illness after another in my house since the twins started daycare…ugh. We're finally (fingers crossed) on the mend, and able to catch our breath a bit. I'm going through all of my stories now, and will be methodically updating them, so keep an eye out! Leave me a review and let me know what you think! xo**

* * *

Hermione stifled a yawn as she snuggled against his chest, wanting nothing more than to fall asleep in his arms.

"What timesit?" she muttered sleepily

Tom reached over to the end table and grabbed his cell phone, "It's almost midnight." He said dropping a kiss on the top of her head.

"I should get back, I have class in the morning." She said as she reluctantly pulled herself out of his lap and over to where her clothes were folded on the chair.

"Can't you skip?" he asked sliding up behind her and sweeping her hair away from her neck so he could nibble on it.

She turned on him quickly, and pressed her hand against his chest to stop his advances, "No, I'm not skipping class, not even for you." She chuckled.

"Fine, if you insist. I'll drive you." He said sighing.

Well, at least she woudn't have to deal with Dobby again.

"You don't mind?" she asked as she pulled her clothes back on, and smirked at his heated gaze as she tossed his tee shirt back at him.

"No, though I can't say the same for Draco." He said chuckling.

Hermione froze. _What did Draco have to do with anything?_

"Draco?" Hermione asked in what she hoped was an unaffected tone.

"Yeah, I'm going to borrow his car." Tom smirked.

 _Shit…what if Ginny was still with him?_

"I wouldn't want to be a bother…" Hermione said dismissively, hoping he would just call her a cab; hell, she'd even take Dobby at this point.

"Nonsense. Besides, it's fun to get him riled up." Tom smirked as he pulled the white V-neck tee shirt he'd been wearing earlier back on, and changed back into his jeans. Hermione's mouth watered again as she watched him pull on his boots.

"Almost forgot" he said as he stood up and walked over to the table where a small stack of papers sat in the center.

"Give this a quick look over and sign it, I'll be back in a few minutes." He said dropping a kiss on her forehead as she watched him step out of the door.

Hermione sat at the table and picked up the papers and began to read through them. It was a pretty standard and straight forward NDA, basically saying that she agreed to refrain from discussing his connection to Lord Voldemort willfully, and agreed to abide by the terms set forth in the agreement. She signed her name with a flourish, and waited for Tom.

~~{0}~~

"Draco…Draco!" Ginny said, slapping his shoulder to get his attention, "You have a guest." Ginny said in embarrassment, pulling her blouse closed as Tom stood at the end of the couch, with his arms crossed over his chest.

"What the…Tom?" Draco said in shock, his eyes widening slightly.

"Your keys. I need them." Tom said in a bored tone, his eyes traveling over Ginny, whose cheeks were as red as her hair, looking anywhere but at him.

"Ugh…you need my keys?" Draco asked uncertainly

"Did I stutter? Your keys. _Now._ " Tom said impatiently holding out his hand.

Draco didn't need to be told twice, and quickly stood and headed over to the bedroom to retrieve his keys. While he was gone, Ginny glanced up at Tom again, and smiled awkwardly.

"You are Hermione's friend." Tom said as more of a statement.

"Yes." Ginny answered, not knowing what else to say.

"Is Draco treating you well?" he asked conversationally, and Ginny stared at him dumbfounded. Her shirt was still unbuttoned and he was standing there talking to her as is there was nothing at all strange about the situation.

"Uh…I suppose so." Ginny answered, glancing between Tom and the bedroom door where Draco had disappeared. Thankfully a moment later, Draco entered the room holding his keys out to Tom. Tom took them without a word and strolled back to the door, and then stopped, looking back over his shoulder at Ginny, "I don't suppose you'd like a ride back to campus with Hermione?"

Ginny looked up at him sharply, "Hermione is here?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yes. Are you coming, or not?" he asked raising an eyebrow at her.

Ginny looked up at Draco, and he nodded almost imperceptibly and she could see his jaw tense.

"I…I suppose it is getting late. Will I see you tomorrow, Draco?" she asked looking back up at him for his approval.

He nodded and gave her a tight smile, "Of course."

She stood, buttoning her blouse and quickly slipped on her shoes, grabbed her bag and coat, and walked over to where Tom stood waiting in the doorway.

"Come with me" he said as he threw a smirk over his shoulder at Draco before walking out of the door and back down the hall. As soon as they were out of ear shot of Draco, Ginny picked up her pace to catch up with Tom's long strides.

"What exactly is going on between you and Hermione?" Ginny asked rather bluntly, and Tom stopped walking and turned sharply to face her.

"I don't believe that is any of your business." Tom snapped folding his arms over his chest.

"Look, I don't mean to be rude, but she's my best friend, and I don't want to see her get hurt, ok?" Ginny said mimicking his stance and folded her arms as well as if to signal that she wasn't going to back down.

Tom sighed, "Hermione and I are getting better acquainted. She's an adult, and I expect that she can make her own decisions." Tom said raising an eyebrow at Ginny.

"I see. Did she tell you that she has a boyfriend, then?" Ginny asked flatly.

Tom's eyes darkened slightly at her words, and she saw his jaw tense.

"She doesn't anymore." Tom snapped as he held open the elevator door for Ginny and pushed the button for the fourth floor.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ginny asked slightly alarmed. _Had Hermione already broken things off with Viktor?_

"It means that I don't share." Tom said giving Ginny a pointed look as if to say ' _this conversation is over'_.

Ginny's mouth snapped shut and she waited in awkward silence for the elevator doors to open. When they finally did, she followed Tom out of the elevator and to the door at the end of the hall. As he opened the door, she heard Hermione's voice.

"There you are, I was wondering what was keeping…you…" Hermione's trailed off as her eyes landed on Ginny.

"Hi Gin." Hermione said guiltily, looking at her friend and then throwing a curious look at Tom.

Tom interjected smoothly, "I found your friend downstairs with Draco and assumed she would also need a ride back to campus."

"Oh, of course." Hermione said awkwardly, grabbing her bag off of the table, trying to avoid Ginny's accusatory stare. She knew Ginny was probably pissed that Hermione had kept this from her, but she would discuss it with her later.

Hermione watched silently as Tom slipped on a black leather jacket over his white V-neck tee shirt, and her eyes once again roamed over him appreciatively. The ride back down the elevator was silent, as Hermione mulled over her situation. She had already decided that she would break things off with Viktor in the morning, and now that Ginny knew she had seen Tom again, she supposed she would tell her everything, except the bit about him being Lord Voldemort…the NDA made certain of that.

Tom clicked the button on the keys, and the alarm chirped on a sleek black BMW. Hermione bit her lip trying to hold back a smirk as she looked back at Tom, who seemed like he'd be much more at home on a motorcycle.

He opened the door for Ginny and then went around to the passenger side and opened the door for Hermione, smirking at her as she slipped into the seat. He went back around the driver's side and got in, buckling his seat belt and then started the car. The stereo came to life, and the volume was turned up rather loudly, playing "Reptile".

Hermione chuckled as Tom swore and turned the volume down.

"Draco loves that song. The way he talks about Lord Voldemort you'd think the guy was a God or something." Ginny snorted.

Hermione glanced at Tom who was biting back a smirk, "Oh? I had no idea he was such a fan." Tom said evenly.

"Well, seeing as his dad is in the band and all, I suppose he is. Say, how do you know the Malfoy's, Tom?" Ginny asked leaning forward in her seat.

"Oh, Lucius and I go _way_ back." Tom said meeting Ginny's eyes in the rear-view mirror, "We're practically family."

"I see." Ginny said looking back and forth from Tom to Hermione.

The rest of the ride back to campus was quiet, which Hermione was grateful for. She knew that as soon as Tom left, Ginny would give her the third degree. When the car finally pulled up in front of the girl's dorm, Ginny hopped out saying a quick 'thanks' to Tom and then gave them a minute to say goodbye.

Hermione turned in her seat to face Tom, "I hadn't told her I was going to see you tonight." she admitted biting her lip.

"I figured, based on how surprised she was to see you with me." He said raising his eyebrow at her.

"Yes, well, things had happened rather quickly, and until I knew what _this_ was, I didn't want to make a big deal about it." Hermione said gesturing between them.

"Tell him it's over." Tom said bluntly, giving her a heated gaze.

Hermione looked at him in confusion; "I don't…" she began before Tom interrupted her

"Ginny told me you had a boyfriend. End it. Tell him it's over." he said leaning towards her, brushing his lips against hers.

"I…yes. I was planning to." Hermione whispered against his lips, her eyes falling shut.

"That's my girl." He said as his lips curved up into a smirk before capturing her lips with his.

After a few minutes, the moment was interrupted when someone knocked on the window.

"Hurry up in there, it's freezing out here!" Ginny called through the fogged up glass.

Hermione sighed, "Well, I suppose I should go. I'll see you on Wednesday night then?" She asked hopefully.

"Yes, I'll make the arrangements with Bella. I'll text you tomorrow, love." He said as she gave him a last longing look and opened the door.

As soon as the car pulled away from the curb, Ginny grabbed her arm and pulled her inside, "Don't think I am letting you out of my sight without telling me what the hell is going on." Ginny snapped angrily as she pulled Hermione towards her dorm room.

When they got to Ginny's room, it was thankfully empty, since Ginny's roommate Padma had gone home to visit her parents for the weekend. Ginny ushered Hermione into her room, and closed the door behind her, dropping her bag unceremoniously on the floor before plopping herself down on the end of her bed.

"Alright, spill. Why didn't you tell me you were seeing Tom again? What about Viktor?"

Hermione sighed, "Honestly Gin, it all happened rather quickly. I've never been as attracted to anyone in my entire life as I am to Tom. I can't even explain it. I'm breaking things off with Viktor tomorrow." Hermione said as she dropped her head into her hands.

"Wow…I mean, he seems pretty intense. A little bit creepy too. Definitely Hot though." Ginny said not knowing how much she should tell Hermione about their brief exchange in the hall.

"I slept with him, Gin." Hermione said quietly, squinting at Ginny to gauge her reaction

"Oh my god, you did? How was it? I mean I hadn't expected that, but now you have to tell me everything! " Ginny said laughing.

"It was painful, intense, amazing, and I just…God help me, but I can't get enough of him." Hermione admitted sheepishly, "Enough about me though, what's happening with you and Draco?" Hermione prodded eager to change the subject away from Tom.

"Well, I haven't slept with him yet, if that's what you mean." Ginny laughed and tossed a pillow at Hermione, "Mostly we talked, and made out a lot; that is until your creepy boyfriend interrupted us. Speaking of which, it was really weird; he just sort of walked in, and demanded Draco's keys. If I were Draco, I would have been like, ' _What the hell, man?_ ' but instead, Draco sort of jumped up and ran to get the keys like he was afraid of him or something. It was really bizarre." Ginny told her.

"I think he just likes messing with Draco." Hermione said dismissively as she stood up, "So are we okay? I'm sorry I didn't tell you…I had kind of thought that Tom was only interested in a one night stand, and I didn't want to broadcast that, but he does seem to have a real interest in me. He asked me to break things off with Viktor tonight."

"What about Harry?" Ginny asked smirking at Hermione.

Hermione looked at her confused, "What about Harry?"

"Oh come on, don't act like you haven't noticed. That poor bloke is completely besotted with you." Ginny said

"Harry? No…we're just friends." Hermione said dismissively.

"Keep telling yourself that. You may not have feelings for him, but I've seen the way he looks at you, puppy dog eyes notwithstanding." Ginny told her.

"Well, I'm with Tom now, so he'll just have to get over it, I suppose." Hermione said hoping that her friendship with Harry wouldn't suffer because of her relationship with Tom. He hadn't acted any differently towards her when he knew she was seeing Viktor. _Maybe Ginny was mistaken?_

"Well, I'm exhausted." Hermione said standing and grabbing her bag from the chair.

"I bet you are", Ginny snorted in amusement.

"Goodnight Gin." Hermione chuckled as she headed back to her own room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own anything related to Nine Inch Nails (Not even Trent…God how I wish I owned him!) except for a few autographs and random paraphernalia…Obviously, this is just for fun, no money is being made.**

 **AN: Yay! I updated! I can promise you all, none of my WIP fics will be abandoned...I just have so many I am working on that it takes me a while to rotate through all the updates...thank you all to those who have favorite and followed this! I also want to thank you for all the awesome reviews! You guys are the best!**

* * *

The next morning, Hermione awoke with an ache between her legs that was a heady reminder of the night she'd spent with Tom. As the lazy smile stretched across her face, reality suddenly crashed into her full force with the realization that she would have to break up with Viktor today. She groaned and buried her face in her pillow.

"Oh, so you decided not to spend the night at the _Art Gallery_ , after all?"

Lavender was stepping out of the bathroom with a bright pink towel wrapped around her as she ran a comb through her long blond hair, smirking knowingly at Hermione.

"Of course not." Hermione spat rolling her eyes.

"Well, imagine my surprise when your Bulgarian Boyfriend popped by last night looking for you. I told him you went to see some fancy art exhibit, but he insisted that you told him you were studying with Harry."

Hermione paled.

"Now, you and I both know that the idea of Harry actually studying is laughable at the best of times, but I also know there is no way in _hell_ that you went to an art exhibit looking like _that_. You were with someone last night." Lavender said smirking triumphantly at Hermione, as if she'd just solved the puzzle.

Hermione sighed. She knew she had to tell her something, but she certainly wasn't going to tell her who she was really with, not that Lavender would know him anyway.

"Okay, fine, I was with someone last night…Someone who wasn't Viktor." Hermione admitted.

Lavender's eyes widened in excitement, "Who is it! You have to tell me!" She squealed jumping on Hermione's bed.

"I'm most certainly _not_ telling you, and get off my bed!" Hermione snorted indignantly. Lavender pouted, and hopped back off the bed, scowling at Hermione.

"You're no fun." she proclaimed as she made her way over to her own bed and plopped down.

Hermione rolled her eyes and grabbed her phone from beside her bed, noticing that there were several text messages waiting for her, most of them from Viktor;

 _ **Where R U?**_

 _ **Hermoninny? Why aren't you answering your phone?**_

 _ **Are you alright? I thought you were studying with Harry?**_

 _ **Call me, I'm worried.**_

She grimaced, and resolved to call him later. She felt guilt twist in her gut knowing that he had been worried about her while she was with Tom. She scrolled past Viktor's messages and saw that there was also a text message waiting from Tom;

 _ **I dreamt about you naked in my bed last night…oh wait… ;)**_

She smirked and hit reply

 _ **Funny, I dreamt about a hot guy with a snake tattoo…you wouldn't happen to know him, would you? :p**_

She chuckled, hitting send, and took a quick shower. After she hopped out of the shower, she heard another chime on her phone

 _ **I might… BTW, Bella will be in touch with you today, so expect a call.**_

She finished getting dressed, tossing her phone in her bag, and headed over to the Great Hall to meet Ginny for breakfast before class. Harry and Ron were already sitting with Ginny when she dropped down into the seat across from them.

"Mione! Where the hell have you been?" Harry asked as soon as she took her seat, and she shot him a confused look before meeting Ginny's eyes.

"In my room, sleeping, why?" she asked raising an eyebrow at Harry.

"You might want to call Viktor, he thinks you've been kidnapped or something. He even came to my room looking for you last night, saying something about how we were supposed to be studying together?"

 _Fuck._

"I'll call him." Hermione said and glanced over at Ginny who was steadfastly refusing to meet her eyes.

"What's going on? Why did you tell him we were studying?" Harry asked knowing that she was keeping something from him.

"Nothing…things just aren't working out between us." Hermione said trying to shut down the conversation. She didn't notice the hopeful look Harry was giving her as she pushed her eggs around her plate.

"You can talk to me, you know...you're my best friend." He said reaching out to cover her hand with his, when she remembered what Ginny had told her the night before, and she pulled her hand away and gave him a tight smile.

"I know, Harry, thank you…I just need to deal with this on my own." She said not wanting to hurt his feelings, but not wanting to encourage them either.

A quick look of disappointment crossed his face before he recovered himself, changing the subject.

"So Lord Voldemort's playing at the Chamber Wednesday night. I tried getting tickets, but it was already sold out." Harry said frowning.

Hermione felt a bit of guilt at the thought that _she_ would be at the show, and couldn't tell any of them.

"No loss there, really." Hermione said with a smirk, as Harry snorted indignantly. It was actually kind of adorable how ardently her best friend was defending her boyfriend's honor, even if he had no idea he was doing it.

"Hermione, I'm going to pretend that you didn't just say that, for the sake of our friendship."

Hermione snorted, and stood from the table, "Well, I have class, so I guess I'll see you later?" she asked then picked up her coffee and popped the last of her bagel in her mouth, as she grabbed her bag.

"Sure. Can I borrow your Chemistry notes?" Harry asked giving her the puppy dog eyes that he knew she could never refuse.

Hermione sighed and reached into her bag and pulled out her Chemistry notebook and handed it to Harry, "Honestly, Harry, do you even take notes in class?"

Harry laughed, "My notes are useless, Hermione, we both know I can't even read my own writing."

"I want them back by tonight. And don't wrinkle them this time!" she admonished before she spun on her heel and headed out of the Great Hall.

She was so focused on making sure she had all her books on her trek through the Quad, that she walked straight into Viktor.

"Hermoninny! Where haff you been? Didn't you get my texts?" He asked blocking her path.

She felt like the bagel that she had just eaten was about to come back up as she looked up into his concerned brown eyes.

 _She was a cheater._

"Viktor. I'm sorry, yes I did- I'm late for class at the moment, so…" she began as she tried to move around him but he caught her wrist.

"What's going on? Why are you avoiding me?" he asked looking at her with suspicion, "Haff I done something?"

He may as well have slapped her I the face. _She_ was the one who had done something.

She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. She had never missed a class in her life, but it seemed that she couldn't put this off any longer.

"Viktor, I think we need to talk." She said pursing her lips, swallowing back the bile that she felt rising in her throat at the thought of what she was about to say.

He furrowed his heavy brow, and ran a large hand through his shoulder-length dark hair.

"I don't like the sound of that." He said leaning against a stonewall behind him.

Hermione frowned.

"Viktor I-"

"Is there someone else?" he suddenly asked interrupting her.

She was momentarily stunned by his question. _Had it been that obvious?_

"Yes." She finally said after a protracted silence.

His face was stony, not betraying the emotion he felt at her confession, until he abruptly turned and slammed his fist into the trunk of a nearby tree. There was an audible crack, and she flinched, sure that the sound was the bones in his hand breaking upon impact. He growled in pain, likely both physical and emotional, and turned back to her with gritted teeth.

" _Who is he_?" Viktor asked in a low vicious tone that she'd never heard him use.

She opened and closed her mouth not knowing how to respond in this face of his anger.

"Did you _fuck_ him?" he pressed, taking a step towards her barely restraining his anger.

Her hand moved lightning fast, striking him, leaving a red mark on his cheek. She felt anger swell in her chest, "That's none of your business, Viktor."

He clenching his jaw, her answer telling him everything he needed to know.

"I thought you vere different, Hermoninny. I vas _wrong_ about you." He spat as he stormed away from her. She stood on shaking legs, feeling the tears prick her eyes as she watched him go, and felt the guilt twist in her gut. The truth was, he had every right to be angry, _she_ had cheated on him. She wished Ginny was there so she could tell her it would be alright, and that it would all somehow work out in the end, but she was left standing alone with her thoughts. Instead, she pulled out her phone, and sent a text to Tom.

 _ **It's done. I just told Viktor**_.

She tucked her phone back in her pocket, and decided to head back to her dorm, since she didn't have another class until later that afternoon; she was currently skipping her Old English Literature class whether she liked it or not. By the time she reached her dorm, she heard her phone chime, and she pulled it out to see Tom's reply:

 _ **Good.**_

 _That's it?_ She thought angrily. After her intense ordeal with Viktor, that was all he had to say?

 _ **Well, I'm fine, thanks for asking.**_

She sent the sarcastic text, huffing in annoyance. Honestly, it wasn't Tom's fault she knew; she got herself into this mess.

 _ **I didn't ask, but ok.**_

Hermione gaped at her phone. Why was he being such a dick? Hadn't he been the one to demand last night that she break up with Viktor? Truthfully, she had been planning to anyway, but any normal person would have expressed concern for her well-being after going through something like that, wouldn't they?

Before she typed something she would later regret, she took a deep breath. She realized she was probably over-reacting, and that she was admittedly, still a bit shaken from her encounter with Viktor. Also, she realized it wasn't fair to make assumptions on any meaning behind Tom's texts since she couldn't put them in context with the tone of his voice. He could simply be busy, and unable to dedicate the proper attention to her at that particular time; he was a famous musician after all, and she really didn't think it would be a good way to start their relationship by picking a fight with him for essentially no reason.

She sighed and decided on a different reply:

 _ **Sorry, I didn't mean to take it out on you; I'm just a bit upset. It wasn't exactly a pleasant experience.**_

A minute later her phone chimed

 _ **Did he hurt you?**_

And she immediately responded, touched that at least he was showing _some_ concern for her physical well-being.

 _ **No! Nothing like that. He was just really angry, though I suppose I deserved it.**_

He responded quickly, and she felt her anger begin to dissipate.

 _ **Well, I can't say I'm sorry about that.**_

She smirked at his message and replied

 _ **I'm looking forward to Wednesday…**_

~~{0}~~

"Is this Hermione?" a lilting female voice said on the other end of the line.

"Yes, this is she." Hermione confirmed, thinking it must be Bella, since Tom did say to expect her call.

"This is Bella, Tom's Publicist? Surely he mentioned I'd be in touch?"

"Yes of course. He's told me a lot about you." Hermione said politely, though technically, it wasn't totally accurate; aside from the fact the he'd said she was his publicist, and married to his bass player, Rodolphus, he hadn't said much at all about her.

"Did he now?" Bella's voice sounded amused, and Hermione was grateful that Bella couldn't see her embarrassed flush through the phone.

"Tom asked me to arrange for you to be at his show Wednesday evening next, and that is precisely what I plan to do. Firstly, I'll be personally escorting you to the venue, since we'll want to avoid the press, and you'll be watching the show from backstage. Secondly, I need your measurements." Bella said without preamble.

Hermione spluttered, "My measurements? What on earth for?" she asked in confusion, and Bella laughed in a way that almost sounded derisive.

"Darling, you'll be escorting _Lord Voldemort_ to the after party. I can't have you wearing just _anything_."

"The after party?" Hermione asked.

Hermione could swear Bella rolled her eyes if her hesitation in answering was any indication, "Yes, love, the after party. There is _always_ an after party."

"I see." Hermione said not knowing what else to say, so she gave Bella her measurements.

"Fabulous. A car will be there at 4pm sharp to pick you up to bring you to me so that I can ensure that you are appropriately dressed. We wouldn't want to displease the _Dark Lord_." Bella said laughing in a way that Hermione couldn't precisely tell if she was joking or not.

"Until Wednesday, then." Hermione said politely as she heard the line go dead.

 _What an odd woman_ , Hermione mused as she put all thoughts about her Rock star boyfriend and his strange associates out of her mind and returned her focus to her studies.

~~{0}~~

The day of the show arrived faster than Hermione had realized, and before she knew it, the car pulled up to her Dorm. Hermione dashed to it quickly, climbing in the backseat, not wanting the driver to make another spectacle as Dobby had the last time. She hadn't bothered with makeup and threw on a pair of jeans and a tee shirt, since Bella had told her in no uncertain terms that she would be dressing her. She assumed this would include hair and makeup, so she brought a few hair ties and her makeup bag just in case. According to Bella, she would be watching the show from backstage, so her outfit, whatever that would consist of, was really only for the benefit of this mysterious after party.

The black town car pulled up in front of a high rise condominium that looked quite posh. The driver stepped out and opened the door for Hermione, telling her that Mrs. LeStrange was expecting her in the Penthouse. Hermione stepped into the lobby, and felt like she was standing in an expensive hotel. She stepped up to the desk, and cleared her throat as the bored looking girl set down a nail fail and looked at her expectantly.

"I'm here to see Mrs. LeStrange." Hermione said politely, noticing the way the girl swept her eyes over her in a way that felt like she was sizing her up. She picked up a phone and hit a few buttons, her eyes never leaving Hermione's.

"Bella, it's Pansy. There's a girl down here; she says you're expecting her?" the blond said in disbelief, and Hermione shifted her feet uncomfortably.

She saw as the girl's eyes widened fractionally in surprise before she answered, "Right. I'll send her up."

The girl, Pansy, hung up the phone and jerked her thumb towards the elevators, "Take the elevator to the top floor, thirty-two. Bella's expecting you."

Hermione nodded. Apparently the staff were all on a first name basis with Bellatrix. _Interesting_.

She stepped into the elevator and hit the button, a nervous flutter settling in her stomach. It's not so much that she was nervous, per say, it was just that she didn't know Bellatrix, and so it was more awkward than anything else.

The elevator stopped at the top floor, and the doors slid open to reveal a wide hallway with gold wall sconces, and a set of ornate double doors. Before she could lift her hand to knock, the door opened revealing a woman wearing a black leather pencil skirt, a fitted black leather corset, Christian Louboutin heels, and a black studded choker. Her hair was deep black and wildly curly, and her full red lips curved into a seductive smile as her dark eyes settled on Hermione.

"Well, I must say, you are not at all what I was expecting." Bella smirked, reaching her manicured hand towards Hermione in greeting.

Hermione shook her hand and raised her eyebrow at the woman, "What _were_ you expecting then?" she asked curiously.

Bella bit her lip and chuckled, "Tom usually has much more _refined_ taste." Bella answered, and Hermione immediately bristled. _What the hell was that supposed to mean?_

She looked down at herself self-consciously, "I didn't bother dressing up since I was told I'd be changing."

"Clearly" Bella said letting her eyes drift over Hermione, until they settled into a mischievous smirk, "No matter, that's what I'm here for." She said wistfully as she gestured for Hermione to follow her inside.

The condo was brightly lit, with modern décor in an open concept living space. There were paintings strategically hung on the walls, and as Hermione moved closer to look at one, she noticed the initials _TMR_ in the bottom right hand Corner.

"Tom insisted I display that hideous thing. It totally clashes with my color scheme, but it's not as if I could deny him; he pays my salary after all." She said chuckling as she led Hermione to a guest room.

"Right. Put these on, and I'll be back shortly to do something with _that_." She said pointing at Hermione's hair.

Hermione looked down at the bed, and her eyes widened at what was laid out for her to wear.

"You expect me to wear _that_?" she asked incredulously before Bella could slip out of the room.

"No, _Lord Voldemort_ does." She said giving Hermione a knowing smirk before she stepped out and closed the door behind her.

Hermione looked down at the clothes again, inspecting them. There was a dark green pair of satin knickers, which truthfully, were really nice, if not expensive looking, but what really shocked her was the black satin corset and the extremely, _indecently_ short black skirt, and thigh-high boots. Thankfully, there was also a long fitted black velvet waistcoat that would provide at least some cover, but she doubted she would be allowed to wear it all evening. Not seeing much of a choice, she stripped out of her jeans and tee shirt, and slipped into the provided attire. She flushed in embarrassment when she realized she would need to ask Bella for help with the corset.

She held the satin bodice over her chest as modestly as she could and cracked open the door

"Bella?" she called out, her cheeks flushing pink.

"Yes, pet?" Bella called as she appeared from around the corner. Her lips twitched into a smile as she saw Hermione's dilemma.

"Never worn a corset before, have you, love?" Bella asked with a teasing lilt to her voice as she glided into the room, her eyes roving over Hermione's petite figure as she moved into place behind her.

"Not exactly, no." Hermione answered honestly, turning her face so she could meet Bella's eyes over her shoulder.

"Tom so does _love_ corrupting the innocent." Bella smirked as she pulled hard on the laces of Hermione's coset, almost knocking her off balance.

"Might want to grab ahold of something." She offered belatedly as Hermione shot her a glare over her shoulder and held onto the door frame while Bella tightened the laces.

"There. How does it feel?" Bella asked arching a perfectly plucked eyebrow at Hermione and tapping a long red fingernail on her chin as she inspected her handiwork.

Hermione had to struggle to breathe, "a bit restrictive."

A lazy smile spread across Bella's face then, "Ah, then it's just right."

How the hell was she supposed to move in this? There was no way she could even bend over, never mind sit down.

"Now, let's see if there's any hope for your face." Bella sighed dramatically as she led Hermione to her oversized bathroom.

* * *

 **LOL, I LOVED writing Bellatrix in this chapter...she is like, my new favorite. She's such a bitch, but in a way that is just...rowr! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! The next one will be the actual show and after party...mwahahahaha! Please leave a review! xo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own anything related to Nine Inch Nails (Not even Trent…God how I wish I owned him!) except for a few autographs and random paraphernalia…Obviously, this is just for fun, no money is being made.**

 **AN: I know I just updated this yesterday, but I can't stop writing this...It's like I'm possessed...LOL. In any case, I also have chapter 7 already written too...Yes I know I have a LOT of other WIP fics to update, and I will get to them too, I promise..for now, just take this. Songs in this chapter are "Reptile" (mentioned previously) by Nine Inch Nails and also "Closer" by Nine Inch Nails...youtube them if you've never heard them (if you haven't, you must live under a rock.) There is a bit of smut in this chapter, but a LOT of smut in the next chapter. Enjoy! xo**

* * *

Hermione looked at her reflection in the mirror and was surprised that she didn't even recognize herself. Her hair was tamed into loose ringlets which were piled and pinned strategically on her head, held in place by a hair comb adorned with silver serpents with glittering emerald eyes. Her makeup was flawless, emphasizing her eyes with smoky kohl eyeliner and her lips were left bare, with only a hint of shimmery gloss. The long black velvet fitted jacket reminded her of something out of the Victorian era, complete with a bustle in the back, as it fell to her ankles. Her legs were mostly covered by the long sleek black heeled boots, leaving only a bare few inches of skin showing from the tops of her thighs to the hem of her very short skirt. She would never admit to anyone, but dressed like this, she felt powerful; as if she had become something more than herself.

"You could almost convince even me." Bella said as she looked into the Mirror from beside Hermione, meeting her gaze in the reflection.

Hermione looked at her questioningly, ready to ask her what she meant by that when she spoke again.

"The Dark Lord will be pleased. You look like a proper Dark Lady now." Bella said as her red lips curved into a smile.

"Shouldn't I be wearing something a bit more _bold_ on my lips?" Hermione asked uncertainly. She wasn't complaining, since she wasn't usually a fan of bold lip colors in general, but standing next to Bellatrix, she felt a bit lacking.

"There's no point, it will only smear." Bella said cryptically as she bit her bottom lip knowingly, and beckoned Hermione to follow her.

As they made their way down in the elevator to a lower level parking garage, Hermione began to fidget.

"Stand up straight, and keep your shoulders back. You'll be looking up to no one tonight." Bella snapped and Hermione instantly obeyed. There was something in her tone that sounded almost _wicked_.

When they approached the limousine, Hermione faltered. How the hell was she going to bend her body enough to sit without flashing her knickers? She watched the smooth way that Bella slid into the car, and did her best to emulate it.

"Not terrible, but it needs work." Bella said knowingly as she ran a red fingernail over the skin of Hermione's exposed thigh. Hermione cleared her throat and scooted away from her, determined to not let her get under her skin, as it seemed she desperately wanted to do. Soon, she'd be at the venue, and would be with Tom.

As the Limo pulled up by an access door at the back of the venue, Bella instructed Hermione to remain in the car until the driver had security in place. No doubt some of the press will have made their way back. Bella pulled a pair of overly large black sunglasses from her bag and handed them to Hermione.

"Put these on. When the Security team arrives, you will get out of the car and go immediately into the building. Do not stop to look around."

Hermione nodded, taking the sunglasses from Bella's hand and put them on. Once she saw three men approaching her door to open it, she scooted out of the car, doing her best to keep her head bowed as she walked quickly through the back entrance. It was semi-dark inside the room where she was standing, and she felt a pair of strong arms slide over her waist from behind and she practically jumped out of her skin, turning around quickly.

Tom stood smirking at her, his grip tight on her hips.

"Nice glasses."

Hermione snorted and pulled them off her face, biting her lip as she took him in. He was still dressed casually, in jeans and a black tee shirt, and she suddenly felt extremely self-conscious standing in front of him dressed the way she was.

"I feel ridiculous." She said honestly, looking down at herself.

Tom chuckled, "Well, you look incredibly sexy. Come with me." he said before his hand slid down to cup her ass.

Hermione let him lead her down a darkened hallway through another door. It was obviously a dressing room. He shut the door behind them and gazed at her with lust burning in his eyes.

"Get on your knees." He said in a tone that sounded more like a command.

She looked at him in confusion for a moment before she complied, and realization dawned on her as his long slender fingers moved to his belt.

"I told you…I get tense before I perform." He said cupping her jaw

To be fair, she _did_ say she would help him relax. Her fingers reached toward him and freed him from his pants. She was thankful in that moment that Bella had the foresight to keep her lips bare, and a suddenly Bella's cryptic comment clicked into place. How could Bella have known what Tom would want? A pang of jealousy shot through her, until she shoved it back reminding herself that Bella was _married_.

Shaking all thoughts of Bella from her mind, her eyes caught his just as she sucked him into her mouth, enjoying his groan of pleasure as her tongue swirled around the head of his cock. His long fingers wrapped around the back of her neck as he pumped into her mouth, hissing in pleasure periodically as her lips moved over him. She tightened her grip on his hip for leverage as she picked up the pace, knowing he was close. When his breathing became more shallow, and she felt his cock swell in her mouth, she knew he was about to come. She pulled back slightly, allowing him to take over with his hand and kept her mouth open expectantly, knowing it would turn him on even more. She could feel her own arousal soaking her knickers when she heard him growl and then felt droplets of his come landing on her tongue. When she knew he had finished, she swallowed, gazing up at him with lust in her eyes.

"Fuck, that was hot." He said as he pulled her back to her feet and kissed her.

Her hands went to the hem of his shirt, wanting to feel his skin against hers, her satin corset suddenly feeling even more restrictive than it already was.

"I want you…" she mumbled into his mouth as he kissed her, and he stilled her hands.

"Patience, love, we'll have plenty of time for that later." He said chuckling at her little growl of frustration as he grasped her arms.

"The makeup artists will be coming in momentarily. You'll stay with Bella during the show." He told her

"And then there is some after party, I've been told?" She said as she watched him pull off his shirt.

"Yes, it's expected. You'll accompany me, of course. Since it will be quite late when it's over, I've booked a hotel room for us to spend the night." He said brushing his knuckles over her cheek.

"I have class at 10:30 tomorrow morning." She said raising a skeptical eyebrow at him.

"And I'll have you back before then, I promise. Trust me?" He asked gazing down at her in a way that made her stomach flutter.

"Yes." She answered without hesitation.

His smirk widened, as if he had just achieved something unknown to her, "Good."

She unwillingly made her way back out of the room, to see Bella, who she was surprised to see had been waiting just outside the door. Her jealousy flared back to life when she recalled her earlier conversation about the lipstick.

"Aren't you glad you took my advice?" Bella said smirking as she held out the tube of sheer lip gloss to Hermione.

"You _knew_." She said flatly, knowing very well that Bella understood.

Rather than answering her, Bella began to chuckle darkly, and it grew into an all out cackle as she turned on her heel, and walked down the hallway to the VIP guest lounge backstage. It grated on her nerves and she resolved to ask Tom later if there had ever been anything between them in the past. The thought of it made bile rise in the back of her throat.

As soon as they reached the lounge, Hermione's thoughts were consumed with images of Bella on her knees before Tom, and she walked directly to the bar and ordered a shot of Vodka and a second drink to wash it down. As the vodka warmed her, she let the thoughts go. No matter what may or may not have happened in the past, Bella was married to Rodolphus now, and Tom was with her. She couldn't possibly hold something against him that may have happened before they had even met. It's not as if he _cheated_ …

Guilt swirled in her stomach at the thought, and she remembered how angry Viktor had been. She took another sip of her drink, and tried to put all thoughts of Bella Viktor out of her mind. She was supposed to be enjoying herself, wasn't she?

Before long, she could hear the roar of the crowd signaling that the show was about to start. She walked out of the lounge so that she could watch the show from the side of the stage, just out of view of the audience. The lights suddenly went dark, and overhead green lighting flickered on as fog filled the stage. There was some strange satanic sounding humming in the background as the band members all moved silently onto the stage. Once they took their places, they began to play the opening to Reptile, and the crowd roared in excitement. Lord Voldemort glided onto the stage, preceded by a large snake that seemed to coil obediently around his feet as he grabbed the Microphone and began to sing

 _she spreads herself wide open to let the insects in  
she leaves a trail of honey to show me where she's been  
she has the blood of reptile just underneath her skin  
seeds from a thousand others drip down from within_

oh my beautiful liar  
oh my precious whore  
my disease my infection  
I am so impure

Lucius stepped up beside Lord Voldemort now, and threw his head back as he played the sexy guitar riff a that she could feel vibrating through her chest.

devils speak of the ways in which she'll manifest  
angels bleed from the tainted touch of my caress  
need to contaminate to alleviate this loneliness!  
I now know the depths I reach are limitless…

oh my beautiful liar  
oh my precious whore  
my disease my infection  
I am so impure

 _oh my beautiful liar!  
oh my precious whore…  
my disease my infection  
I am so impure…_

As one song ended and blended into another song, the lights and set gave way to the mood. A few songs in, the lights went dark again, and a beat that reminded her of a heartbeat began to sound in time with splotches of red lights flickering on the backdrop of the stage, illuminating Voldemort's eerie silhouette. She didn't recognize the song, and she assumed it must be new, since the crowd seemed just as enthralled as she was.

He was in front of the microphone, with his eyes closed, and his bald head tilted back, running his long fingers over it as if feeling it for the first time before his eyes locked on her as he started to sing:

 _You let me violate you…  
You let me desecrate you…  
You let me penetrate you…  
You let me complicate you…_

The other band members harmonized with him to sing "Help me"

 _I broke apart my insides!_

 _Help me!_

 _I've got no soul to sell!_

 _Help me!_

 _The only thing that works for me…  
Help me get away from myself_

 _I want to fuck you like an animal!  
I want to feel you from the inside…_

Hermione had to squeeze her thighs together at the words. Even if Lord Voldemort was seriously creepy looking, she closed her eyes and imagined Tom singing it to her, and she practically moaned.

 _I want to fuck you like an animal!  
My whole existence is flawed…  
You get me closer to god!_

The spotlight fell on Severus Snape now as he masterfully played the keyboard with his long pale fingers, playing a melody that was seductive in its simplicity. She watched as Voldemort approached the edge of the stage, holding his arms out once again like the messiah as he raged to the crowd

 _You can have my isolation!  
You can have the hate that it brings!  
You can have my absence of faith!  
You can have my everything!_

 _Help me_

 _Tear down my reason_

 _Help me_

 _It's your sex I can smell…_

 _Help me_

 _You make me perfect!  
Help me become somebody else!_

 _I want to fuck you like an animal  
I want to feel you from the inside_

 _I want to fuck you like an animal!  
My whole existence is flawed  
You get me closer to god!_

As the keyboard picked up again, Voldemort was now speaking in low tones into the microphone

 _Through every forest, above the trees…  
Within my stomach…scraped off my knees…  
I drink the honey, inside your hive…  
You are the reason _

_I stay alive!_

As the song wound to a close, with both Lucius and Severus playing the Guitar and keyboard for all its worth, Hermione had to catch her breath. She knew, without a doubt, that song would become an instant hit, if the crowd's reaction was anything to go by, not to mention the fact that it made her pulse race…

Eventually, the show came to a close, and the lights went out leaving only the glow of the Dark Mark hovering over the stage as the band members and Lord Voldemort walked off. She made her way back to the lounge, and Bella moved over to stand next to her.

"So what did you think?" she asked, smirking knowingly at Hermione's flushed appearance.

"It was incredible. The crowd really loves him, don't they?" She answered honestly

"They _worship_ him." Bella corrected.

"There is one last thing." Bella said holding up a black silk half mask.

Hermione looked from the fabric in her hand back up to her face questioningly.

"It's to protect your identity. We can't very well have anyone recognize you at the club, now can we?" Bella said knowingly, smirking at Hermione in a way that told her she knew something that Hermione did not.

"I suppose not, though I barely recognize myself, honestly." Hermione said taking the mask from Bella's outstretched hand and held it over her face.

Bella slipped behind her, and gently tied the mask in place, careful to not disturb her carefully crafted hairstyle.

The band began to file into the lounge, as she watched Bella make her way over to her husband. Hermione's breath caught in her throat when Lord Voldemort stepped in a moment later, having expected to see Tom, and his eyes fell on her as the corner of his lips twitched in amusement. She made her way over to him hesitantly, conceding that his costume was _extremely_ intimidating.

His long bony fingers curved around her waist as he pulled her to him, close enough so that he could whisper in her ear, "Do I _frighten_ you, Hermione?"

She laughed nervously looking away from his intense gaze and answered, "No, of course not."

He detected the nervousness in her voice and smiled.

" _Good_." He said as his hand fell to the small of her back.

* * *

 **So we're finally going to see her interact with Lord Voldemort! and don't worry, he's anything but sweet...I hope you like this chapter, leave a review! xo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own anything related to Nine Inch Nails (Not even Trent…God how I wish I owned him!) except for a few autographs and random paraphernalia…Obviously, this is just for fun, no money is being made.**

 **AN: OK! I know this has been a while since I updated, but I have made a VERY slight revision to this chapter in regards to Draco...so please give this chapter a re-read before moving onto the new chapter!**

* * *

As they stepped into the Gothic inspired Nightclub, Marilyn Manson's twisted version of "I Put a Spell on You" was blaring through the speakers. The crowd seemed to part as the band made their way in, and even though she was sure no one in her social circle ever went to this club, she was grateful for the mask she now wore. Her eyes flicked up to Voldemort nervously, who walked beside her, and she could see that he seemed to enjoy the attention. He led them over to the far end of the club, where there were armchairs and sofas. He seated himself in a black wingback armchair, and guided her around to perch herself on the arm, as if she were his concubine. She would have scoffed if she thought it would have done any good, but Tom still seemed to be fully in character, and she had no intention of pissing off _Lord Voldemort._

They were only there for about ten minutes when a man came towards them, bowing pathetically as if Voldemort was some sort of king, and Hermione watched in shock as Voldemort ordered the man to kiss the hem of his robes. She inhaled sharply, and his eyes flicked to hers in warning. She remained silent, seething internally at how Tom was behaving. How could he degrade someone like that? Right in front of her no less!

Her eyes flicked over to Bella, and she was laughing at something Rodolphus had whispered to her, and when their eyes met, they held a sinister quality; as if she found the whole thing terribly amusing.

She was jolted from her thoughts when she heard Voldemort speaking to her in a low sibilant hiss.

"Part your legs for me, pet."

She stared at him for a heartbeat longer than necessary, and slowly parted her legs as he'd requested. She felt his hand slip down between her thighs under her indecently short skirt, and she gasped in surprise when she felt him push her knickers to the side and run a long finger over her slit. She froze, unsure of what to do, certain that everyone in the room was watching her boyfriend get ready to finger her when she heard him whisper into her ear, "Relax, pet."

Remembering that she was indeed wearing a mask, at least no one would know it was her, she forced herself to relax against him. She doubted it would hide the blush she felt spreading over her face, but despite her nervousness, she felt herself responding to his touch. She arched her back to give him better access, sucking in a breath when his finger brushed over her clit before sliding into her. She closed her eyes, trying to focus solely on the movements of his fingers, biting her lip to keep from moaning.

" _Come for me_ , pet."

At the sound of his brusque command and the steady pressure of his thumb moving against her clit, she cried out as she came, letting her head fall back against his shoulder. As she started to come back down, she flushed with shame. How could she allow him to debase her like that so publicly, and _enjoy_ it? What the hell was _wrong_ with her?

"I'm going to enjoy fucking that tight little pussy." He said smirking as his eyes landed on Bella who had been watching them closely. He pulled his hand from between Hermione's legs, his fingers still glistening with her juices, as he held them up to her.

"Taste how sweet you are, pet"

She met his eyes in a silent challenge, and opened her mouth, sucking his fingers clean. She knew she was affecting him when she noticed his pupils widen in response.

She heard a soft moan behind her, and turned to see Bella clearly getting fucked by her husband as she sat on his lap with her back to him. They were still mostly dressed, aside from her skirt being bunched up around her waist and her panties pushed to the side. Hermione's mouth fell open in shock, and as her eyes swept the room, she saw that they weren't the only ones indulging in such hedonistic behavior; there were people chained to a wall, being hit with switches, and there was another woman lying back on a table while her partner was going down on her for all to see. In retrospect, she supposed being fingered was not really all that shocking.

Her attention was brought back to the present when she felt her jacket being slipped over her shoulders, leaving her only in the black satin corset and the short black micro-skirt. She shivered as his fingers traced along her spine, and his warm breath tickled the back of her neck.

"Does watching excite you, pet?" he asked and she knew he would know that it did the moment he felt how wet she was.

"Answer me!" He snapped at her, digging his nails harshly into her hip.

"Y…yes." She stammered

He chuckled at the nervousness in her voice, as he ordered her to stand, and remove her knickers.

She stood slowly, looking around the room nervously, suddenly feeling as if she were being put on display, and her breath caught in her throat; there, sitting beside Severus was _Draco_. She inwardly panicked, wondering if there was any way he had recognized her. Her eyes continued to scan the room nervously; Lucius seemed to be otherwise occupied eagerly making out with some young looking goth girl, Bella was still being vigorously fucked by Rodolphus, and Fenrir was leering at her in a way that made her skin crawl. She turned to look at Voldemort over her shoulder, and let her satin knickers fall to the floor before stepping out of them. He stepped up behind her then, his long fingers wrapping around her throat as he traced his lips over her jaw, before forcefully pushing her forward by the back of her neck so that she was bent over in front of him. She would have stumbled if he hadn't caught her around the waist, holding her in place against him. She felt his cock, hard and hot, nudging at her folds, and then he thrust into her without warning, causing her to cry out. It was painful, considering she'd only had sex one time previously a few days before, and he began pumping into her mercilessly, gripping her shoulder tightly as he fucked her from behind. There was pleasure mixed with the pain, and she bit her lip drawing blood when she felt his fingers begin circling her clit as he slammed into her. When she came, she heard him growl behind her, pumping into her even faster until he came inside of her a moment later. He pulled out of her, and tucked his cock away before reclaiming his seat, watching with a smug smirk. With her legs still shaking, she pulled her knickers back on, still trying to catch her breath, before moving over to perch herself on his leg. As she sat, her eyes locked with Draco's, and he narrowed his eyes. She looked away quickly, her heart hammering in her chest.

Eventually, the after party began to wind down as people began to filter out of the club, and she was thankful that it was coming to an end. She was simultaneously mortified and exhilarated by what they had done so publicly, and she was angry at Tom for putting her in that position without discussing it with her first. Had he been anyone else, she would have stormed from the club in a rage, but being in the public eye as he was, she knew she had to temper her reactions in public. She took comfort in the fact that they would be heading back to the hotel now, where she could finally say what was on her mind.

By the time they reached the hotel she hadn't spoken a word to him, and he could surely tell she was angry. She remembered that she hadn't actually planned on spending the night, and so she hadn't brought clothes with her. When they entered the large opulent suite Tom had booked, Tom, still dressed as Voldemort, ordered her to go into the bathroom and undress, still not acknowledging her obvious anger. She slammed the door as she entered the bathroom, and the sight that greeted her made her stop in her tracks. The room was lit by candles that were scattered all over the room, and the bath was full of steaming water scattered with lush red rose petals. She let her velvet jacket slide off her shoulders and pool at her feet, and unzipped her thigh high boots, kicking them aside. Next, she removed the skirt, until she was only left in the corset and her green satin knickers. She heard the bathroom door open, and she looked over her shoulder to see Tom enter looking irresistible once again with only a towel wrapped around his waist.

He turned her gently in his arms so that her back was to him, and he began to unlace her corset expertly, dropping kisses along the column of her neck.

"I'm still pissed at you." She said even as she melted against him.

She heard a low chuckle in response, and then she felt the corset fall away. She took a deep breath relishing in her ability to breathe normally once again, and his hands drifted down to her waist, and pushed her knickers over her hips until they pooled at her feet. He led her over to the bath, holding her hand as she stepped in. She sighed as she slid down into the soothing warm water, and watched him silently as he let the towel fall from his waist and he settled in the bath across from her.

She gazed at him, torn between wanting to scream at him for his treatment of her at the club, but not wanting to shatter the mood he had obviously put an effort in to create for her. The corner of his lips twitched as he watched the emotions play over her face.

"You're angry." He said as his fingers danced over the arm she had draped on the side of the tub.

"You fucked me in public, Tom." she said raising her eyebrows in disbelief as his face took on a hint of amusement.

"Yes, I did." He admitted, watching her closely as she attempted to process his words.

"I was mortified. _Draco_ was there, you know; what if he recognized me? I assume he knows about your _alter ego_ " she said flushing as her own embarrassment crept back up on her.

"He does, and like you, he has signed an NDA. Even if he did recognize you, he is forbidden to discuss it with _anyone_." he answered unconcerned.

Hermione blanched, "But what if he _does_ , Tom? What if he says something to _Ginny_?"

Tom's expression darkened at her words, "Then he will face the _consequences_."

A shiver ran down her spine at his words, his intense dark gaze unblinking as he stared back at her.

"In order for this to work, you must trust me, Hermione. Understand that I have an image to maintain-" he began before she cut him off.

Hermione scoffed incredulously, "Tom, you made some pathetic guy kiss your _feet_. That was just… _cruel_." She said accusingly.

His face hardened at her accusation, "I give them what they _want_ , Hermione. They want someone to treat them like the dirt beneath their feet, they want someone to worship; someone to _fear_. I give them that." He said righteously, and Hermione realized that he was right. Lord Voldemort could do anything he wanted, and they would _still_ worship him.

"That may be, but it's still kind of fucked up, Tom." She said not willing to let it go. It was like being completely aware that she had done something wrong, yet, somehow hadn't explicitly broken any rules.

He smirked at her now, "If Lord Voldemort is so terrible, then please explain to me, Hermione, why you were so turned on by it?" he challenged, and she looked away in mortification, not willing to answer.

"You are always in control of yourself, aren't you?" he asked narrowing his gaze at her as if he was seeing right through her.

"Yes, but I hardly see-" she began before he cut her off

"You like being dominated, Hermione, there's no reason to be ashamed about that. When Lord Voldemort stripped you of that control, you _enjoyed_ it." He said pulling her into his lap and nipping her throat with his teeth.

She sighed in pleasure as his hands slid up her back and clutched her shoulders as she let her head fall back, pressing herself against him.

"Tell me you liked it, Hermione." He whispered against her throat

She bit her lip, not wanting to admit that he was right about her, and shifted her hips so that he was positioned at her entrance.

" _Tell me_." He repeated, fisting his hand in her hair, pulling her head back to look at him.

She was panting with desire for him now as she looked up into his green eyes, and she finally relented

"I _like_ it."

His lips crashed into hers at the same time his cock slid into her, and she moaned into his mouth; her nails sinking into his back as he groaned in pleasure.

Her senses were so overloaded by the feel of him, his _touch_ , his _taste_ , that she finally managed to whimper, "What do you want from me?"

He pressed his thumb over her clit and watched her suck her bottom lip between her teeth as he leaned forward to whisper in her ear, " _Everything_."

She felt herself shatter a moment later as she came apart in his lap, shuddering and clinging to him desperately as her orgasm swept over her. He finished shortly after her, kissing her as if she were the most precious thing in the world.

When she finally managed to step out of the tub and dry off, he led her back into the bedroom where a cream colored silk night gown was laid out on the bed for her.

"I knew you probably hadn't planned on spending the night, so I had a few things brought to the room for you." He said dropping a kiss on her shoulder as she admired the night gown.

"Tom, this is…it looks _expensive_." She said slipping it on, and giving him an admonishing look for spending money on her unnecessarily.

He waved his hand dismissively, "Hermione, I'm pretty sure I can afford it."

She made a noise of disapproval at his dismissal of her concern, but she thanked him anyway.

"It's beautiful." She said admiring the way it looked like it had been made for her. She'd never owned anything remotely that nice.

"Not half as beautiful as you, love." He said slipping his arms around her waist and dropping a kiss on her temple, "Now, come to bed with me."

She smirked and let him lead her over to the bed, "Of course, _My Lord_." She said snickering as he pulled her down with him onto the bed


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own anything related to Nine Inch Nails (Not even Trent…God how I wish I owned him!) except for a few autographs and random paraphernalia…Obviously, this is just for fun, no money is being made.**

 **AN: New Chapter! You guys won't even believe this, but after my last two WIP fic updates where I mentioned finally getting better after all the sickness in our house...my son woke up with the stomach bug this past week, and was sick with it for FOUR DAYS! OMG, kill me now. I am still living in an anxious bubble, hoping my daughter, my DH and myself don't get it. AHHH! Please say a prayer for me! Incidentally, I did read Fifty Shades of Grey recently...so there will be kinky fuckery in this fic, because YES. WARNING: Kinky fuckery (kind of) in this chapter. Oh, and for the sake of my sanity, let's just assume Hermione is on the pill. I'll edit a previous chapter to make that a thing later, MmKay?**

* * *

Hermione's eyes fluttered open as a warm hand traveled over her stomach, tracing small patterns on her skin.

"Good morning." Tom whispered as he gazed down at her with a small knowing smirk on his lips.

She looked up at him, not surprised in the least that he managed to look like a tousled sex god first thing in the morning, and the corner of her lips lifted in a small smile.

"Good Morning, yourself." She responded, biting her bottom lip shyly as her leg moved up over his in a clear invitation.

Tom groaned in response, rocking his hips forward, letting her feel the evidence of his arousal against her hip, as he dipped his head down and brushed his lips against hers teasingly. Hermione let out a soft moan, feeling his tongue sweep into her mouth, taking control of the kiss in a way that made her blood feel like it was suddenly on fire.

"Tom…" she panted as his lips broke away to trail kisses down her neck, his body slowly moving over hers and pinning both of her hands above her head with one hand.

"You're so beautiful", he whispered against her throat, nipping her sensitized skin with his teeth as she writhed beneath him impatiently.

"Make love to me, Tom" she pleaded as she wrapped her legs around his waist. She felt his other hand slip between them to position himself at her entrance, teasing her further as he rubbed the head of his cock against her slick folds.

"No."

Hermione stilled, a look of confusion passing over her face as she gazed up at him from beneath her lashes.

"I'm going to fuck you. _Hard_. You are not to come until I tell you to, is that clear?" he said brusquely, his voice husky with need.

She felt her muscles clench deliciously in anticipation, despite his scolding tone and the humiliation at his correction.

"Answer me!" He snapped, still teasing her with his cock.

Hermione flushed crimson, remembering their discussion from the previous night and her admission that she enjoyed being dominated.

"Yes, _my lord_." She answered, biting her lip sensuously.

His eyes rolled back in pleasure at her words, and he slammed into her forcefully, causing her to cry out in a mixture of pleasure and pain.

"Good girl" he whispered against her ear as he pulled almost all the way out of her before slamming back in again.

The sting from his abrupt entrance was beginning to subside, being replaced by shocks of pleasure as his fingers circled her clit while he thrust into her in a punishing rhythm. Her moans were more insistent now, as she felt the familiar tightening of her muscles signaling her impending orgasm.

"Don't you _dare_ fucking come. Not until I tell you to." He panted against her throat, sensing the tell-tale sign that she was about to climax.

"Tom, I can't… _please_ " she begged, as she felt herself moving closer and closer to the edge under his relentless pace.

He pulled out of her suddenly, and she wanted to cry at the sudden loss.

"Turn over." He snapped, his dark eyes filled with lust.

He released her wrists, and leaned back on his heels to allow her space to move. As she complied with his command, she yelped when she felt his hand come Down hard on her ass with a resounding _smack,_ and glared at him over her shoulder.

"Don't give me that look, or I won't let you come _at all_." He threatened, and despite his harsh tone, she felt a pulse of excitement run through her once again.

Her breath hitched as she felt his fingers dance up her spine, caressing her back slowly, causing her to arch her body towards him in need. She let out a sharp cry when she suddenly felt his hand wrap around her hair, yanking her head back roughly as he slammed into her once again from behind. It took everything she had not to come instantly from the sudden feeling of being stretched and filled. His fingers were biting into her hips, pulling her body back against his over and over again as he began pounding into her once more.

"Touch yourself." He commanded, his voice breathy from his exertions.

"Tom…I'm so close." She pleaded, knowing that if she did, she would surely come.

"Do it now!" he barked, making his displeasure known with another loud _smack_ on her rear end.

She was panting now, as she moved her fingers to her swollen clit, her focus narrowed only to the feel of his cock filling her over and over again, hitting that spot inside of her that threatened to push her into oblivion.

"Come for me, Hermione." He said through gritted teeth as he began to thrust into her harder and faster.

She cried out as she gave into her release, her sex pulsing around him as she came hard.

Distantly, she heard him growl as he thrust into her a few more times, filling her as he climaxed.

As her breathing began to slow, she turned to glance up at him from over her shoulder, and he was giving her a sexy grin.

" _Fuck_ , that was hot."

Her lips twitched involuntarily at his boyish grin, and she had to bite back a smirk of her own. The truth was, even though he was rough with her, it had turned her on _. A lot_.

"You're not pissed?" He asked raising an eyebrow at her bemused expression.

She turned over, collapsing back into the pillows, as she gazed up at him thoughtfully with a look of amusement.

"Considering how spectacular that orgasm was, no, I'm not pissed at you…though I would like a shower." She said giving him a naughty grin and leaning up to place a kiss on his jaw, as she pulled him with her towards the shower.

 **oOo0oOo**

When the car pulled up in front of her dorm, she was reluctant to get out as she gazed through the dark tinted windows

"Are you sure you have to go?" he asked quietly, caressing her knuckles with his thumb.

The uncertainty of his tone made her heart clench in her chest; he sounded so _vulnerable_.

"Yes, I told you, I have class, Tom." She said as she leaned towards him and kissed him again. She knew if she didn't get out of the car soon, she would give in to him; she could kiss those lips all day long.

Thankfully, he spared her, and pulled away first, bringing her hands to his mouth to drop a chaste kiss on her knuckles.

"Go to class, Miss Granger." He said in that authoritative tone that she was beginning to love.

She gazed at him from beneath her lashes, biting her lip in a way that she hoped was enticing, and answered, "Yes, _my Lord_."

Tom's tongue darted out to lick his lips as he gazed back at her predatorily, and she felt a throb of desire run through her that shot straight to her sex. _She idly wondered if anyone would be able to see them through the dark tinted windows…_

"Don't make me tell you twice…" he said, his voice low, full of wicked promise.

She let out a small whimper of frustration, as she opened the car door and stepped out, pulling the small bag she had brought with her to Bella's condo over her shoulder. Just as she turned to lean back down and say goodbye, she was startled by someone calling her name.

"Hermione?!"

 _Shit. It was Viktor._

She turned; eyes wide with surprise as Viktor approached her as she stood by the open car door.

"Viktor…" was all she managed to say before she heard another car door slam shut, and saw Tom striding around the car from the other side.

Viktor was still not looking in Tom's direction, choosing to only address her.

"Is this him, then? This is who you've been fucking?" Viktor ground out, before he lunged at Tom, taking a swing at him. Tom was faster though and dodged out of the way, before grabbing Viktor's wrist in a vice-like grip, and wrenching his arm behind his back, forcefully slamming his face against the trunk of the car.

Hermione's hand flew to her mouth, in shock, "Tom! Stop this! Let him go!"

Ignoring her plea, Tom leaned down over him, keeping him restrained against the vehicle, his voice dangerously quiet as he spoke.

"If you so much as _look_ at what's _mine_ , it'll be the last thing you ever do."

Viktor growled as he struggled to get free, his eyes shooting a look of hurt and betrayal at Hermione.

"Tom, please…let him go." Hermione asked again, moving her hand to his shoulder to get his attention.

As soon as her hand made contact, Tom turned to look at her, his eyes narrowed in anger that seemed to be directed _at her_ , and she pulled her hand back in shock. He shoved Viktor away from the car with a growl of frustration, and without so much as a glance in her direction, climbed back and into car and signaled the driver to go.

As the car sped off, Viktor lifted his hand to his mouth, wiping away the bit of blood that had gathered in the corner, and looked up at her in disgust before he spat on the ground and stalked off.

She stood there in shock for several moments, trying to wrap her brain around what had just happened. When she turned back towards her dorm, she realized several people had gathered to witness the spectacle, and she flushed scarlet, in mortification. She cleared her throat, and pulled her bag tighter over her shoulder as she moved quickly inside the building, trying desperately to avoid their accusing stares.

 **oOo0oOo**

On her way out of class, she felt her phone buzzing from an incoming call, and her heart was pounding at the thought that it could be Tom. As she fished it out of her pocket, she saw that it was only Ginny.

"Hey" she answered; sure that Ginny was calling to interrogate her about what had happened between Tom and Viktor earlier.

"Don't you ' _hey_ ' me, Hermione, what the hell happened this morning? I heard there was a fight!"

Hermione sighed and sat on the nearby stone wall that was far enough away that she could be sure no one would be eavesdropping on her conversation.

"Viktor happened to see Tom dropping me off this morning in front of the dorms, and he went ape shit. He took a swing at Tom." Hermione told her as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Get the hell out! Is Tom okay?" Ginny asked, a hint of humor coloring her voice.

"Gin, it's not funny! Yes, He moved out of the way, and instead he grabbed Viktor and slammed his face into the back of the car. It was quite horrifying, actually." Hermione winced, just thinking about it.

" _Fuck_." Ginny whispered in surprise.

"Yeah, _Fuck_. He seemed pretty pissed too." Hermione said biting her lip anxiously.

"Well, I can't really say I blame him there, Hermione, I mean, you did cheat on him." Ginny admonished, making her feel shittier than she already did.

"Thanks a lot, Gin. But, no, I meant Tom seemed really pissed. He just got back in the car and left…As if Viktor being angry was somehow _my_ fault."

"Well, I don't want to point out the obvious, but…-"

"Seriously Gin, _not now_." Hermione warned, not in the mood to hear ' _I told you so_.'

"Fine, I'll shut up about it. That _was_ kind of a dick move, though, on his part. Where are you now?" Ginny relented.

"I just got out of class, I'm heading over to the Great Hall, want to meet me?" Hermione asked as she started to walk across the Quad.

"Sure, I'll see you over there." Ginny promised and then hung up.

As she walked, she scrolled through her text messages again, worried that she hadn't heard anything from Tom after this morning's altercation. _Should she text him?_ Knowing that it would bother her all day wondering if he was truly angry at her, she started tapping a message.

 _ **Hey, I'm sorry about this morning. I had no idea he would be there. Are you mad?**_

She hit send just as she reached the Great Hall, and shoved her phone in her pocket as she spotted Ginny and… _oh shit, Draco_.

All the blood drained from Hermione's face as Draco's grey eyes locked with hers as she walked towards their table. _Had he said anything to Ginny about last night's public sexcapades? Surely not…she would have said something Already if he had_. She felt herself relax a bit, maybe he hadn't even recognized her, and assumed she was just another one of Lord Voldemort's groupies.

"There you are, what took you so long?" Ginny asked as she passed a latte across the table to Hermione.

"I got distracted." Hermione answered vaguely, not wanting to say that she had been trying to text Tom.

"Well, Draco and I already ate, and I really have to pee, so I'm going to run to the ladies room, but I'll be right back, okay?" Ginny said not waiting for an answer as she jumped up from her seat and practically sprinted across the Great Hall. Hermione watched the look of amusement on Draco's face as he watched her, and as his eyes moved back to meet hers, his expression became unreadable.

"Draco." Hermione said quietly in greeting as she sipped her latte, looking away from him quickly so she didn't have to see the knowing look in his eyes.

"Stay away." He said so quietly, Hermione thought she might have misheard. Her eyes snapped back up to his, and there was no trace of humor on his face.

"I'm sorry?"

"Stay away from him." He said again, more forcefully this time, his jaw tense.

Before Hermione could question him further as to what he meant, Ginny slid back into her seat, and he gave her an easy smile, ignoring Hermione completely once again; it was disconcerting to see how quickly his mood could change.

"Don't be surprised if Harry stops by later. When he heard about what happened, he freaked out. He must've asked me ten times if Viktor had hurt _you_." Ginny snorted.

" _It's not Viktor she needs to worry about_ " Draco muttered under his breath taking the last swig of his coffee before he stood up.

At Ginny's confused expression, he grasped her chin, "I have class, I'll see tonight, yeah?"

Hermione froze at his words, ' _It's not Viktor she needs to worry about_ '; _what did he mean by that?_ She blushed as she watched Ginny practically melt into a puddle at Draco's feet, and supposed this is probably how she behaved when she was around Tom.

At the thought of Tom, she pulled out her cell phone discreetly to see if he sent a reply, and she frowned when she saw that there were no new messages.


End file.
